Le remède
by Moon707
Summary: Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Harry suivait Malfoy. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans cette boutique miteuse de l'allée des embrumes, il le soupçonnait de s'être enrôlé auprès du Lord Noir et donc forcément de préparer un mauvais coup. Le problème, c'était que plus les jours passaient, plus Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous~**

 **Je vous presente ma première Fanfiction (soyez indulgent svp ^^)**

 **Je l'ai commencé pour ma petite soeur, mais après l'avoir fait lire à des amis ils m'ont conseillé de la publier et je me suis dis pourquoi pas ?**

 **Je préviens d'avance que je n'ai pas trouvé de bêta, donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.**

 **Pour l'instant j'ai rédigé 4 chapitres. Si le premier vous plaît ou que vous êtes juste curieux de connaître la suite, je publierais les autres chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Rating** **: K (pour le moment)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tout appartient à notre chère J.K Rowling (sauf l'histoire biensûr u.u)**

 **Couple: Drarry, of course**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Harry surveillait Malfoy. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans cette boutique miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes, il le soupçonnait de s'être enrôlé auprès du Lord Noir et donc forcément de préparer un mauvais coup. Le problème, c'était que plus les jours passaient, plus Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. En tant normal, avait-il pensé, sa Nemesis aurait dû être heureuse de pouvoir à son tour servir Le Mage Noir. Mais voilà plusieurs jours que le blond semblait être au bord de la dépression. Son regard autrefois brillant d'arrogance était aujourd'hui terne et sans vie, et des cernes noires creusaient son visage, accentuant un peu plus l'air triste et perdu qu'il arborait ces derniers jours. Il semblait vulnérable. Draco Malfoy avait perdu son masque de glace pourtant si spécifique à sa famille. Pire encore, depuis le premier jour de la rentrée, aucune altercation, aucun coup, aucune insulte n'avait été échangé entre eux. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry avait beau essayer d'attirer son attention, rien n'y faisait : le blond passait près de lui, le regard dans le vide, sans même le remarquer. Pendant les cours communs aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards, c'était le même manège : Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées, même ses notes avaient baissés.

\- "?! Harry Harry HARRYYYY"

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par une tornade rousse visiblement très pressée.

-"Oui ? Excuse moi Ron, je ne t'avais pas entendu"

-"Ouais, j'l'avais remarqué ! À quoi tu pensais mec ? Ou plutôt à qui ?" ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-"Quoi ? Oh. À-à rien du tout."

-"Mouais... J'suis pas convaincu. Enfin bref, dépêche toi de te bouger on va rater le petit-déjeuner et tu sais très bien que j'y survivrais pas !"

-"Oui je sais Ronald~ Mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de penser avec ton estomac !"

-"Tout ce que tu veux Harry mais dépêche toi il va plus rien rester !"

En entrant dans la grande salle, le premier coup d'oeil de Harry fut pour la table des Serpentards. Il la balaya du regard à la recherche d'une certaine tête blonde. Il était là, assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Harry salua chaleureusement Hermione, et ses autres amis avant de prendre place à son tour. Malfoy était juste en face de lui. D'ici il pourrait le surveiller sans éveiller les soupçons. Alors qu'il était entrain de finir son jus de citrouille, des dizaines de chouettes et de hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre : c'était l'heure du courrier. Une grande chouette impériale de couleur grise se posa en face de Malfoy ne manquant pas de le faire sursauter. _"Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu que c'était l'heure du courrier_ " pensa le brun alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Draco pris la lettre que la chouette lui tendait et celle-ci repartit aussitôt. Visiblement l'expéditeur n'attendait pas de réponse ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Malfoy devenir plus pâle si c'était possible au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la missive. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage. Soudain, il se leva brusquement la lettre en main et courut jusqu'à la sortie. " _Un Malfoy ne cours jamais. Ce n'est pas normal, il faut que je découvre ce qu'il se passe"_ Harry se leva à son tour et sortit en courant de la grande salle sans prêter attention aux appels de ses amis.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?"

"- J'en sais rien 'Mione. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça a un rapport avec la fouine"

"- Tu crois que c'est à cause de la dernière fois Ron ? Quand on l'a vu sortir de cette boutique dans l'allée des embrumes ?"

"- Sûrement. On lui posera la question tout à l'heure. "

"- Mais ou il va comme ça ce crétin de serpentard? " Harry était toujours derrière Draco. Il devait le rattraper sans pour autant qu'il ne le remarque. "Ah _bah enfin"_ pensa-t-il en le voyant ralentir pour entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Il se plaça derrière un mur afin de pouvoir l'observer sans se faire voir. Draco Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas de lui, ses deux mains posées sur le lavabo, regardant son reflet sur le miroir en face de lui. Il fixait si intensément son reflet que Harry en vint à se demander si il y voyait la même chose que lui. "Pff _, au moins il n'a pas perdu son narcissisme légendaire" pensa-t-il en levant les yeux a au ciel. "Finalement je me suis peut-être trompé, j'devient parano. Je ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres ou je vais encore finir par être en retard."_ Mais à peine eut-il fait demi-tour que des bruits de sanglots étouffés se firent entendre, le stoppant net. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il vit le figea sur sur place. De grosses larmes perlaient sur les joues pâles de Draco et ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes. Sa mains droite recouvrait sa bouche, tandis que de l'autre, il serrait si fort le rebord du lavabo que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient complètement blanchit. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry sentit un poid désagréable peser sur son coeur. Cette scène l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa têtes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien rendre Malfoy si triste ? Était-ce la mort d'un de ses proches ? Ou peut-être que son père, actuellement à Azkaban avait écopé du Baiser du detraqueur. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses suppositions, un gémissement de douleur le sortit de ses pensées. Il reporta alors son attention sur Malfoy. Ce dernier avait le bras gauche ensanglanté, sa baguette, se trouvant dans sa main droite, encore pointé sur son avant bras blessé. Et après s'être une nouvelle fois regardé dans la glace, il la pointa sur sa gorge. " _Mais il est malade !"_ Sans attendre, Harry se jeta sur lui et lui arracha sa baguette qu'il jeta plus loin.

-"Po-potter ?" balbutia Draco les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-"Mais t'es complètement malade Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te taillader le bras !? Et si j'avais pas eu la bonne idée de te suivre, qui sait ce que t'aurais pu faire ! C'est pas le moment de te suicider ! Pas alors que je sais toujours pas ce qui te met dans cet état !..."

D'un geste rageur, Draco essuya ses larmes. Au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, les traits du blond se durcissaient, jusqu'à ce que son visage redevienne le masque de glace et d'indifférence qu'il était avant.

-"... vraiment n'importe-quoi ! C'est pas en mourrant lâchement que les choses vont s' arranger !"

-"C'est bon t'as fini ta tirade le balafré ?" Cracha-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être tout aussi glacial que son regard. "Comment ose-tu me suivre ?" Dit-il en fesant un pas vers le brun qui le fixait sans ciller "De quel droit te permet-tu de m'espionner ?" Ajouta-t-il en avançant vers lui, lentement, tel un serpent. "Et surtout qui es-tu pour oser m'arrêter alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de mettre un terme à toute cette masquarade qu'est ma vie !?"

Il avait crié les derniers mots, et dans sa voix tremblante, Harry avait décelé un immense désespoir, un s.o.s, comme si Draco essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son aide puisqu'il était trop fier pour le faire directement. Alors que Harry Potter s' apprêtait à répliquer, Draco se laissa tomber à genoux, sa main droite serrant son bras meurtrit. "J'en peux plus, j'veux pas le faire, j'veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille". C'était un chuchotement à peine audible, si bien que le brun se demandait si il ne l'avait pas rêvés, comme le reste d'ailleurs. Mais tout cela était bel et bien réel. La preuve en était que des larmes s' étaient remises à perler sur ses joues. Même si c'était silencieux, les reniflement du blond et le traissautement de ses épaules le trahissait. Alors écoutant son coeur et taisant sa raison, Harry s'agenouilla à son tour et le pris dans ses bras. Le blond n'émit aucunes résistances, au contraire il s'accrocha à la chemise du Gryffondor comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent doucement. Harry pris dans sa main le bras gauche de Draco et en l'observant, pu y déceler sur l'avant-bras parmis les nombreuses blessures plus ou moins profondes, la trace d'un tatouage noir.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais. " dit-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. Draco se détacha brusquement de la prise du brun et lui lança un regard noir. -"J'te dégoûte Potter hein? Je suis tombé bien bas n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu regrette de m'avoir arrêté toute à l'heure ? Si tu ne l'aurais pas fais, tu aurais été débarrassé de moi sans avoir eu besoin de te fatigué et ça aurait fait un apprentit mangemort en moins"

-"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? J'ai jamais pensé une chose pareil ! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit amis, on est même carrément ennemi, mais de la à souhaiter ta mort...

\- "Saint Potter, toujours prêt à venir en aide aux autres" dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher son habituel sourire moqueur.

-"Au moins ta pas perdu ta grande gueule, aller, lève toi. On a raté la première heure de métamorphose et les autres vont se demander si on est pas encore entrain de s' entretuer quelque part. On discutera de ce qu'il vient de se passer plus tard" lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. -"Dégage Potter ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me lever" mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'effondra sur le carrelage froid des toilettes des filles, évanoui.

-"C'était bien la peine de faire le fière Malfoy. Malfoy ? Malfoy ? Malfoy répond moi ! Aller debout réveille toi c'est pas drôle ! Malfoy !? Draco réveille toi s'il te plaît ! Harry commençait à paniquer. Draco respirait faiblement et semblait encore plus pâle qu'avant.

-"Merde il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie !"

-"Il est mort ? Un beau garçon dans mes toilettes~!"

-"Vas t'en Mimi ! C'est pas le moment !" Harry souleva le corps de sa Nemesis avec une facilité déconcertante.

-"Même pas fichu de se nourrir correctement"

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, Harry pris soin de déposer délicatement Draco sur un lit avant de se mettre à courir en direction du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

-"Madame Pomfresh ! Vite c'est une urgence ! Malfoy est gravement blessé et il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il veut pas se réveiller et j'sais pas quoi faire et-

-"Mais taisez-vous donc Mr Potter ! Et laisser moi passer " Arrivé devant le lit de Malfoy, Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

-" Vous vous êtes ENCORE tapé dessus !? Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes en 6ème année ! Vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous battre Messieurs ! Maintenant sortez Mr Potter et je vous conseille de prier pour que ce ne soit pas grave !"

-"Eh mais c'est pas moi ! Je l'ai-"

-"Tut tut tut je ne veux rien entendre ! De-hors toute-suite !" Et sur ces mots elle le mis à le porte.

-"Tempo"

Assis par terre, Harry constata que ça faisait exactement une heure et vingt-trois minutes qu'il attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il commençait à s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Madame Pomfresh visiblement très énervée et un Dumbeldore préoccupé.

-"Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

-"Bonjour professeur. Bien merci et vous ?"

-"Ça peut aller, Harry pourrais-tu me suivre dans mon bureau ? Je dois te parler."

-"Oui mais, Mme Pomfresh ? Dit-il en se tournant vers la medicomage scolaire" Comment va Dra-Malfoy? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Il s'est réveillé ? Et il n'a rien de grave n'est-ce pas ?

-"Harry. Dans mon bureau." malgré le sourire bienveillant du vieux directeur, ces mots sonnaient plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. C'est donc inquiet et sans nouvelles de son meilleur ennemi que Harry suivit Dumbeldore jusqu'à son bureau.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le remède

Harry se tenait debout, devant le bureau où était installé le directeur de Poudlard.

-"Assieds-toi mon garçon"

Harry pris place en face de Dumbeldore.

-"Harry, j'aimerais que tu réponde à ma question. As-tu oui ou non blessé à l'avant-bras Mr. Malfoy?"

-"Non Monsieur ! Je n'ai rien fais j'vous le jure ! Mme Pomfresh a dû mal comprendre parce-que je-"

-"Harry calme toi je ne t'accuse de rien. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi Draco Malfoy est dans cet état. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?"

-"Oui, biensûr, mais...attendez une seconde ! Pourquoi vous ne le demandez pas directement à Malfoy ?" Harry fronça les sourcils devant le silence de Dumbeldore. Si il voulait absolument sa version des faits, c'était soit pour être sûr que les deux garçons disaient la vérité, soit parce-que...

-"Professeur, comment va Malfoy ?"

Aucune réponse, seul un regard désolé lui répondit. Harry commençait à paniquer. Si il avait vu juste, Malfoy était encore endormi donc c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait ou bien..." _non c'est n'importe quoi Malfoy va bien, il est juste entrain de se reposer parce qu'il a perdu trop de sang"_

 _-_ "Harry." Harry sursauta en entendant son nom, "Je suis désolé mais Mr. Malfoy ne va pas mieux. Son état s'est même empiré. Selon Mme Pomfresh, il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas."

En entendant ces mots, Harry se leva de sa chaise, ses mains tremblaient et son regard était fixé sur le sol." _non c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Malfoy ne peut pas, il a pas le droit de mourir maintenant"_

 _-_ "Cependant" Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant le vieux sorcier.

-"Il y a peut-être un moyen de le sauver." à ses mots le bruns leva des yeux brillants d'espoir vers lui.

" Mais pour qu'on en soit sûr Harry, il faut que tu me dise comment Mr. Malfoy s'est blessé. C'est très important. Maintenant rassieds-toi et raconte moi tout"

-"D'accord." sa voix était tremblante et il voyait trouble à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il était terriblement inquiet, tellement que n'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer. Et il se détestait pour ça. Depuis quand le fait que Malfoy soit en vie ou non l'importait ? Ils se détestaient depuis le premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontré. Pourquoi souhaitait-il si fort que le blond s'en sorte ? Harry esquissa un sourire en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Draco quelques heures plutôt "-Saint Potter, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider les autres hein ?"

 _-"_ Malfoy s'est infligé cette blessure tout seul. Il s'est lancé un sort de laceration. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'était pour ne plus voir la marque des ténèbres qu'il a sur l'avant bras. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Il a même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Professeur, je crois que Draco à été forcé de rejoindre les rang de Voldemort! Qu'est - ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? Je suis sûr que s'est ce qu'il veut Professeur ! Il veut qu'on l'aide à s'en sortir! Il a peur et il n'a personne vers qui se tourner! Il faut qu'on l'aide! "

-"Calme toi Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons tout faire pour l'aider. Pour la marque des ténèbres, j'en étais sûr. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle la santé de Mr. Malfoy se détériore alors qu'elle devrait s'améliorer."

-"Comment ? Je ne comprends pas."

-"Je vais t'expliquer mon garçon. Voldemort impose la marque des ténèbres à tous ses partisans. C'est grâce à celle-ci qu'il peut les appeler à n'importe quel moment. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si l'un d'entre eux tente de s'y soustraire et ce par n'importe quel moyen, ici par un sort de laceration, l'encre noire présente dans la peau de cette personne se transforme alors en un poison magique très puissant. Le remède est très complexe et seul les meilleurs maîtres en potion peuvent prétendre le réussir. Heureusement nous avons l'un d'entre eux dans notre établissement : le professeur Rogue"

-"Professeur Rogue ? Mais, Professeur, il est certainement de mèche avec Voldemort ! Il pourrait même tenter de tuer Draco ! C'est trop dangereux !"

-"Mr. Potter, je vous prierez de garder vos suppositions pour vous !" La voix trainante du professeur de Potion qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau stoppa Harry dans son discours.

-"Severus ! Je vous attendais mon ami. Prenez place, nous venons de confirmer nos doutes. C'est bien ce que nous pensions. Cela fait exactement deux heures et treize minutes que le venin s'est propagé dans le sang de Mr. Malfoy."

-" Ce qui nous laisse exactement trois heures et quanrante-sept minutes pour agir. J'ai déjà rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Seul le sang de Mr. Potter manque."

-"Mon quoi !? Mai-mais"

-"Taisez-vous Potter ! Est-ce que votre niveau d'intelligence est si bas que vous n'êtes même pas fichu de comprendre une phrase aussi simple ou bien est-ce que vous auriez perdu votre courage Gryffondorien légendaire et que l'idée d'offrir un peu de votre sang vous fait peur ?"

-"Allons allons Severus. Calmez-vous." tenta Dumbeldore.

-"Harry, tu te rappelle pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, lorsque tu a été emmener dans le cimetière ?"

-"Oui. _Comment est ce que je pourrais l'oublier..._ "

-"Je suis désolé de remuer en toi de si douloureux souvenirs mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer autrement. Lorsque Peter Pettigrow à effectué la potion de renaissance de Voldemort, c'est ton sang qui a été utilisé. La magie complexe utilisée dans la marque des ténèbres est très sensible au sang de son créateur et il est essentiel dans la composition du remède à ce poison. Étant donné que ton sang coule dans les veine du Mage Noir, il devrait normalement pouvoir guérir Mr. Malfoy."

-"Normalement ?" Harry commençait à pâlir. Normalement...et si ce remède ne fonctionnait pas qu'allaient ils faire ?

-"Oui Potter, normalement. C'est un poison très complexe qui demande une précision sans faille dans l'élaboration de son remède. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr à 100% de sa réussite et de son efficacité sur Draco Malfoy. Je peux même affirmer que nous avons une chance sur cinq que ça fonctionne. "

-" _Seulement une chance sur cinq_ " Y a-t-il un autre moyen de le sauver ?" demanda Harry visiblement très inquièt.

-"Oui. Mais cela ne va pas vous plaire."

-"Je m'en fiche, dites le moi! Je ferais tout ce que je peux !"

-"Nous devrons injecter pendant trois jours et ce toutes les trois heures votre sang à Draco Malfoy."

-"Pas de problème ! J'accepte !"

-"Ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde Potter ? Je n'ai pas terminé. Le sang devra être frais. C'est à dire prélevé moins de 3 minutes avant l'injection. Ce sera donc à vous de lui injecter. Dans tous les cas, même si le remède s'avérait inefficace, il remmetra quand même Malfoy sur pied, sans pour autant débarrassé son organisme du poison. Vous assisterez donc au même cours et emménagerez pendant ces 3 jours dans une salle qui sera spécialement aménagée pour vous. Est ce bien clair ?"

Harry semblait s'être figé à la mention de "l'emménagement"" _Vivre avec Malfoy ? Lui donner mon sang ? Pendant trois jours !? On ne tiendra jamais plus d'une heure sans s'entretuer ! Mais j'ai donné ma parole et je la tiendrai !"_

-"Très clair."

-"Très bien Messieurs. Harry tu peux retourner en cours mon garçon. Nous te ferons appelé des qu'il y aura du nouveau."

-"D'accord." Harry se leva et sortit du bureau.

Une fois dehors, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer par l'infirmerie. Après avoir vérifié que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là, il pénétra dans la salle ou se trouvait Malfoy et s'avança doucement vers son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci et pris la main glacée de Draco dans la sienne.

-"T'as intérêt à guérir avec le remède de Rogue, Malfoy, parce-que t'avoir comme colocataire ne me réjouis pas trop." Il se releva et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides du Serpentard. " Remets-toi vite on a pleins de choses à se dire" Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione au dernier cours de la journée : les sciences divinatoires. Il en avait des choses à dire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous~!

Voici le troisième chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et qui m'encouragent~!

Je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a~

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Le doute

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor :

"-Vivre avec Malfoy !? Mais tu t'es pris un cognard en pleine tête ou quoi ?!"

"-Ron, calme toi et écoute le jusqu'à la fin"

"-Me calmer !? Alors que mon meilleur ami est sur le point d'emménager avec une saleté de fouine ! Serpentard qui plus est ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es de son côté 'Mione !"

Hermione, exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel. Les seules informations que Ron avait retenu était la possible collocation des deux ennemis de Poudlard. Ce qui était en somme, la partie la moins importante.

"-Bon, Harry continue s'il te plaît."

Le brun continua donc le récit de son aventure. Il leur expliqua pourquoi il ne pouvait pas refuser d'aider Malfoy, et aussi que ce dernier ne voulait pas rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir mais qu'on l'y avait contraint. Il espérait sincèrement que ses meilleurs amis passeraient outre la haine qu'il ressentaient pour le blond, et que malgré celle-ci, ils l'aideraient à sortir Draco de ce pétrin. Mais en voyant la moue sceptique de Hermione et la mine énervé de Ron, Harry sût qu'il devrait les convaincre et que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

"-Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider à le sortir de là ?"

"-Euh, Harry, tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenu, et que je te soutiendrai toujours mais-"

"-Mais pas sur ce coup là, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je me suis encore laissé manipuler par Dumbeldore. Vous ne me faites même pas confiance Hermione !"

"-Non Harry ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. On te fait confiance, mais-"

-"Mais on ne fait pas confiance à la fouine" la coupa Ron.

-"Arrêtez de me couper la parole ! Laissez moi finir! Je disais donc que même si Malfoy ne voulait vraiment pas rejoindre Voldemort, qui nous dit qu'il est de notre côté ? Et surtout Harry, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour te livrer à Voldemort ? Tu sais comme moi que les Malfoy feraient n'importe quoi pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces à nouveau, et quoi de mieux pour y arriver que de lui livrer l'élu ! C'est trop dangereux, on prendrait trop de risque !"

-"Elle a raison Harry, ce serait pas la première fois que l'autre face de serpent te tend un piège ! J'suis désolé vieux, mais je refuse de l'aider"

-"Hermione ?" Pas de réponse. Tant pis, même sans l'aide de ses amis, il ne laisserai pas tomber Malfoy.

-"Je vois. C'est pas grave. Je me debrouillerai seul. Merci quand même, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on peut compter sur ses meilleurs amis !"

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta la salle commune d'un pas rageur en direction du bureau du directeur. Même si il voulait croire de tout son coeur à cette histoire, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à l'idée qu'il pourrait une nouvelle fois se retrouver devant Voldemort sans y être préparé. Et le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'il ne courrait pas une fois de plus tête baissée dans un piège, c'était de demander directement à Dumbeldore. Il était certain que le vieux sorcier en saurait plus que lui.

-"Citron-Sorbet"

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Harry tapa à la porte.

-"Entrez !"

-"Bonjour Professeur. "

-"Bonjour Harry! Assieds-toi. Que me vaut cette visite ? Le remède ne sera administré à Mr Malfoy que dans une heure."

-"Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Professeur, enfin pas tout à fait." Harry semblait hésité à poser sa question. Le voyant ainsi gêné, le vieux directeur l'encouragea à continuer en lui souriant.

-"Je t'écoute"

-"Et bien, j'aimerais savoir, comment êtes-vous sûr que toute cette histoire n'est pas un piège pour me livrer à Voldemort ? Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas la première fois..."

-"Je vois mon garçon. Tu t'inquiète et c'est normal, mais saches que je ne t'aurais jamais demandé une telle chose si je n'aurais pas été sûr que cela ne te mettrait pas en danger. Tu es l'avenir du monde sorcier. Tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort Harry." Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel " _Génial ! J'avais oublié que tout le monde me considérait comme une arme anti-serpent cinglé"_

-"Et pour finir, saches que si l'envie de quitter le Mage noir et ses idéaux ne vient pas du coeur, l'encre ne se transforme pas en poison. Néanmoins Harry, je ne t'oblige à rien. C'est à toi de décidé si oui ou non Draco Malfoy mérite ton aide. Je te ferais appeler, comme prévu, quand il sera temps de lui administrer le remède."

-"Merci Professeur."

C'est soulagé que Harry sortit du bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Maintenant qu'il avait de quoi les convaincre, ils ne pourraient qu'accepter de l'aider. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione lui sauta dessus et le pris dans ses bras.

-"Excuse nous Harry ! On est désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu !"

-"C'est rien Hermione, je ne vous en veux pas. Et puis maintenant j'ai une preuve que ce n'est pas un coup monté! " Hermione recula, soulagée que son meilleur ami ne lui en veuille plus.

-"Au pire on lui bottera les fesses à l'albinos si il essaye de nous piéger! "

Harry sourit en voyant que même Ron semblait avoir changé d'avis.

-"Allez explique nous tout Harry"

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La première qui pris la parole quand il eut fini son récit fût Hermione.

-"C'est vrai que maintenant, on ne peut plus douter." dit-elle les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle était concentrée "Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais, d' après ce que tu viens de nous dire, Malfoy a l'air sincère."

-"Ouais bon, faut pas exagérer. Ça reste quand même un petit con prétentieux !"

-"Merci pour tes réflexions hautement intelligentes Ronald, ça nous aide beaucoup." Ce dernier, vexé, répondit par un grognement avant de croiser les bras pour bouder.

-"Bon dit nous ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider." demanda Hermione.

-"Pour l'instant rien. J'attend qu'il se réveille pour lui poser des questions. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que je saurais si il compte rejoindre nos rang ou si il veut seulement être protégé, que j'aurais besoin de votre aide."

-"Si il accepte de nous aider, les informations qu'il pourrait nous livrer seraient d'une grande aide pour l'Ordre. Peut être même qu'il pourrait nous apprendre à contrer les sorts de Magie Noire utilisés par les Mangemorts."

-"Et si il ne veut rien faire pour nous aider, on devra quand même se le coltiner ?"

-"Ron, c'est pas parce-que je veux l'aider que je suis devenu débile. Si il ne veut pas nous aider, nous lui refuserons notre protection. C'est donnant-donnant. "

-"Ah je retrouve enfin mon meilleur ami !" s'écria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

-"Ronald Weasley ne peux-tu donc pas rester serieux plus de trois secondes ?"

-"'Mione, j't'aime bien, mais t'es vraiment insupportable quand tu fais ta rabat-joie."

-"Rabat-joie !? Tu oses me traiter de rabat-joie alors que tu te comporte les trois quarts du temps comme un enfant de cinq ans !? Le seul moment ou tu es calme et concentré, c'est quand tu manges !"

Harry s'amusait à regarder ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler quand un hiboux toqua à la fenêtre près de laquelle il était installé. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra le petit mot "Harry Potter est attendu à l'infirmerie dans 5 minutes.". Harry rangea le papier dans sa poche, donna un biscuit au hibou et referma la fenêtre après qu'il se soit envolé.

-"C'était quoi Harry ?"

-"Ils vont donner le remède à Draco. Faut que j'y aille !" Il enfila sa cape Gryffondor et quitta la salle commune en courant.

-"Draco!? Depuis quand il l'appelle par son prénom !?"

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour~!**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre~**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent~**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a~**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ~**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Résultat

Harry se tenait devant la porte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il hésitait entre entrer et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dans tous les cas, sa vie allait changer aujourd'hui. Soit il allait servir de réserve de sang sur pattes soit il devrait jouer les baby-sitter avec Malfoy et aucunes de ces deux solutions ne semblaient l'enchanter. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se décida enfin à franchir les grandes portes en bois de l'infirmerie.

Dumbeldore, Rogue et Mme Pomfresh étaient déjà là, posté autour du lit de Malfoy. Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. D'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le corps livide de Draco. Le blond était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur, mais malgré cela, il semblait paisible, comme si il était enfin libéré de tous ses problèmes, de la guerre qui ne tarderait plus à éclater et des obligations liées à son nom, un nom beaucoup trop dur à porter et à assumer. Aussi loin que remonte leur illustre famille de Sang pur, les Malfoy ont toujours étaient du "côté obscur", adeptes de la magie noire, sans pour autant manquer de faire bonne figure auprès du ministère en graissant généreusement la patte aux plus hauts placés du gouvernement Sorcier. Et Dieu sait que Draco avait ce genre de pratique en horreur. Lui, n'en avait que faire des hauts placés, il voulait devenir maître en potions, comme son parrain, car c'était un métier qui se méritait, qui demandait de nombreux efforts et surtout du talent. Et le jour où il atteindrai enfin son objectif, plus personne ne pourra le traiter de "fils à papa bon à rien", de "privilégié " qui avait eu son poste grâce à son nom et qui sans celui-ci, ne valait rien. Et il pourrait enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie être fier de lui.

Harry, en l'observant, se dit qu'il serait même mieux pour lui qu'il ne se réveille pas, du moins, pas avant la fin de la guerre. Il se surprit à penser que si il n'aurait pas été Le survivant, l'enfant de la prophétie, que si le monde Sorcier ne comptait pas autant sur lui, il aurait peut-être préféré fuir loin de tous ces conflits, de toutes ces obligations, de cette célébrité qu'il n'avait pas choisit, pour vivre en paix, enfin.

-"Potter ! Vous croyez vraiment que nous avons le temps d'attendre que vous ayez fini de rêvasser ? Dépêchez-vous de tendre votre bras à Mme Pomfresh afin qu'elle puisse vous prélever le sang dont nous avons besoin pour le remède. "

Harry soupira intérieurement. Son professeur de potion ne serait-il donc jamais aimable ?

-"Oui Professeur." répondit-il en tendant son bras à la vieille infirmière. Il grimaça en sentant l'aiguille percer sa peau. Mme Pomfresh remplit une petite fiole du précieux liquide rouge et retira la seringue qu'elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

-"Voilà Mr Potter. Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir." lui dit elle en lui designant une chaise près du lit de Draco.

Rogue prit la fiole dans sa main gauche et après avoir formulé quelques mots à voix basse, le sang sortit de celle ci pour entrer dans une deuxième fiole contenant le remède et se trouvant dans son autre main. La potion, initialement transparente pris une teinte argenté dès qu'elle entra en contact avec le sang de Harry.

-"Bien. Nous allons commencer. Mme Pomfresh, la seringue je vous prie."

Il prit la seringue qu'elle lui tendait et l'emplit du remède, puis, apres avoir trouvé la veine adéquate, il y planta l'aiguille et y injecta la totalité de l'antidote. Mais dès qu'il eut retiré l'aiguille, Draco se mit à convulser. Tout son corps tremblait, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos et des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres. En le voyant dans cet état, et surtout en voyant qu'aucun des adultes présents ne daignaient bouger le petit doigt, Harry se mit à paniquer.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?!" demanda-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise "Pourquoi il tremble ? Et pourquoi personne n'intervient ? Il a besoin d'aide faites quelque chose ! Draco ? Draco tu m'entend ? Professeur faites quelque chose je vous en prie !" supplia-t-il en regardant Dumbeldore qui ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Tous ces gens étaient sensés vouloir le sauver ! Mais alors pourquoi restaient-ils plantés là les bras croisés et la tête baissée alors que Malfoy était visiblement entrain de souffrir ?

Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Draco, puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les tremblements disparurent, et Malfoy se calma, endormi.

"-Toujours aussi bruyant Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer !"

-"Allons allons Severus, pourquoi ne pas plutôt lui expliquer la situation ?" proposa le vieux directeur.

-"Bien. Voyez-vous Mr Potter" dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût "il se trouve que pour que le remède fonctionne, il faut qu'à l'instant même où celui-ci se mèle au sang du malade, trois sorciers récitent une formule très complexe qui demande une totale concentration. Quant aux convulsions, cela signifie que le corps de Mr Malfoy à essayé de rejeter le remède, en vain. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Si le remède à fonctionné, il se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes. Mais si il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance d'ici une heure et donc que le poison est encore présent dans ses veines, le seul moyen de le réveiller est votre sang. Vous connaissez la suite Mr. Potter."

Oui, la suite il la connaissait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

-"Dans ce cas là, il faudra agir vite et lui faire une injection dans les 5 minutes qui suivent." ajouta-t-il.

-"Severus, Pomona, j'ai à vous parler. Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ?"

-"Biensûr Albus, allons-y. Mr Potter ? Je vous le confie, surveillez-le. En cas de problème, pointez votre baguette sur ceci." lui dit-elle en lui montrant un petit boîtier en bois posé sur la table de chevet près du lit de Malfoy "Je viendrai immédiatement. Allons-y Messieurs." ajouta-t-elle en sortant, suivit des deux sorciers.

Une fois seul avec Malfoy, Harry soupira longuement puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, inconsciemment, il se mit à fixer Draco. Les derniers rayon du soleil donnaient des reflets presque argentés à ses cheveux blonds, presques blancs. Peu à peu son esprit dériva vers les nombreux matchs de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor, les vert et argent et les rouge et or, Malfoy et Potter, Draco et lui. Et c'est en se remémorant leurs batailles acharnées pour attraper le vif d'or que Harry s'assoupit. Ce n'est qu'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard qu'il se réveilla et qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. On lui avez confié la vie d'un malade et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était s'endormir ! Il se hâta de lancer un tempus et se rendit compte avec horreur que si Malfoy ne se reveillait durant les 7 prochaines minutes, cela voudrait dire que le remède n'avait pas fonctionné et donc qu'il fallait agir au plus vite.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du blond. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard et se mit à le secouer doucement en appelant son nom.

-"Malfoy ? Malfoy réveille toi ! Draco ! Aller debout, ouvre les yeux ! Draco ! Draco !?"

Commençant à paniquer à cause du manque de réaction de Draco, Harry se leva afin d'appeler Mme Pomfresh mais une voix le stoppa dans son geste, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, traînante et fatiguée.

-"Pour toi ce sera Malfoy, Potter."

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour~**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 !**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Réveil**

-"Pour toi ce sera Malfoy, Potter." Sa voix était enrouée de n'avoir pas servi depuis des heures et malgré la fatigue, il affichait son habituel petit rictus moqueur. Harry, encore sous le choc de le voir réveillé, se précipita vers lui.

-"Draco ! Comment tu te sent ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

-"Potter-"

-"Il faut que je prévienne Mme Pomfresh !"

-"Potter je-"

-"Et Dumbeldore aussi !"

-"POTTER ! Tu vas te la fermer et m'écouter ou il faut que je te pétrifie pour ça ?"

-"Oh. Désolé Draco-euh Malfoy" Le blond leva un soucil à l'entente de son prénom, ce qui fit rougir Harry de gêne.

-"Bon. Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?"

-"Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?"

-"Si, je me souviens avoir été suivi par un crétin de Gryffondor trop curieux pour son propre bien." Harry leva les yeux au ciel, le Serpentard avait toujours sa grande gueule, c'était sûrement bon signe.

-"Et ?"

-"Si tu veux tout savoir, je me rappelle de tout jusqu'au moment ou tu m'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche d'aller en cours...après c'est le trou noir." ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-"Le trou noir... C'est normal tu t'es évanoui juste après ! T'étais tout pâle et t'avais du mal à respirer...et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand je t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'a passé un savon en me disant que c'était moi qui t'avais mis dans cet état !"

Draco lui lança un regard outré, avant de reprendre son habituel air supérieur.

-"Toi, un stupide Gryffondor, envoyer le grand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard à l'infirmerie ? N'importe quoi. J'ai toujours su que cette vieille folle avait une araignée au plafond"

-"Et bien Mr Malfoy, vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme !"

Le Malfoy en question prit une jolie teinte rosé en voyant que l'objet de ses critiques venait de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie.

-"Je vais voir si le remède à fonctionné" dit la vieille infirmière en posant sa baguette au dessus de la tête de Draco. Après avoir récité une formule à voix basse, le bout de sa baguette se mit à scintiller d'une lumière verte. "Bonne nouvelle, le poison semble avoir disparu."

-"Poison ? Quel poison ?" demanda le blond qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette histoire.

-"Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant dites moi plutôt, comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-"Je me sens un peu fatigué et...j'ai mal à l'avant-bras" répondit-il en baissant la tête, honteux de s'être lui même infligé ces blessures.

C'est à cet instant qu'arriva le professeur de potion suivit de près par Dumbeldore. Draco leva la tête pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard courroucé de son parrain, il sut qu'il était sur le point de se faire passer un savon monumentale.

-"Draco espèce de crétin, si tu recommence une pareille bêtise, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais utilisé ta baguette. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

-"Excuse-moi Sev'" bredouilla-t-il tel un enfant pris en faute.

Harry leva ses deux sourcils en entendant le surnom que Draco venait d'employer avec son professeur de potion. _"Sev'? J'ai rêvé ou il vient de l'appeler Sev'!?"_

Amusé par la mine choquée du brun, Draco décida d'en rajouter une couche.

-"Ah oui, tu ne dois pas être au courant Potter." Le blond avait retrouvé son air hautain, heureux de pouvoir cloué le bec au Gryffondor. "Il se trouve que Severus ici présent, est mon parrain. Mais ne vas pas croire que c'est pour cela que j'ai de très bons résultats en Potion. Dans cette discipline vois tu, soit on est doué, soit on ne l'est pas" ajouta-t-il en le désignant de la tête.

Harry était encore plus choqué maintenant. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Son professeur honni était aussi le parrain de son ennemi. Maintenant tout était clair. Voilà pourquoi le professeur était toujours du côté du blond même lorsqu'il était en tort ! Lui qui pensait que ça devait sûrement être une sorte de solidarité entre Serpentard, il était bien loin du compte.

-"T'arrive pas à t'en remettre Potty ?"

-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" le blond s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut stoppé par son parrain, toujours aussi remonté.

-"Draco ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi." repris Severus " Tu passera me voir dès que tu te sentira mieux, j'ai à te parler. Sur ce, j'ai des premières années à torturer."dit-il avant de saluer le directeur et l'infirmière, et de quitter l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Dumbeldore, qui jusqu'à maintenant se contentait d'observer de loin, s'approcha du lit ou se trouvait le serpentard et posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond paru étonné par une telle proximité. C'était bien la première fois que le directeur se comportait comme ça avec lui. En temps normal, ce genre de comportement était réservé au survivant.

-"Draco je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. Nous nous sommes tous beaucoup inquiété tu sais"dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé au brun qui fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas que l'on remarque la teinte qu'avaient prises ses joues. "Mme Pomfresh et moi allons te laisser te reposer encore un peu, et pour ce qui est du poison, nous allons laisser Harry t'expliquer. Tu es d'accord ?"demanda-t-il au concerné qui avait repris une couleur normale.

-"Oui, biensûr professeur. "

-"Bien. Je vous laisse alors."dit-il en se retournant en direction de la sortie où l'attendait déjà l'infirmière. "Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de problème. Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau les garçons." ajouta-t-il en souriant avant de quitter la salle.

Draco eu l'impression que ces derniers mots s'adressaient à lui en particulier. Il avait l'impression que le directeur avait deviné la détresse qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler au plus profond de lui et qu'il lui proposait son aide.

-"Draco ?"

La voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées.

-"Tu y a pris goût ?"

-"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles encore ?"

-"Du fait de m'appeler par mon prénom." pour la première fois Harry ne détecta aucune méchanceté, aucune moquerie, aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste de l'amusement. Ça l'amusait de voir le Gryffondor rougir dès qu'il lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait encore utiliser son prénom.

-"Desolé. Ça m'a échappé. Enfin bref, tu préfère que je te parle maintenant du poison ou tu veux encore te reposer ?"

-"Non raconte moi tout. Je veux tout savoir."

-"D'accord. Mais d'abord j'ai une question à te poser."

-"Je te signal que c'est toi qui doit répondre à mes questions Potter." lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-"Répond d'abord à la mienne Malfoy"

-"Tiens, c'est "Malfoy" maintenant ?"

-"Je ne plaisante pas, c'est très important ! J'ai besoin de savoir un truc avant de pouvoir te parler du poison. Alors s'il te plaît, répond moi sincèrement, d'accord ?" Harry avait l'air tellement sérieux que Draco ne pût qu'accepter.

-"Ok. Je t'écoute."

-"Bien. Alors..."maintenant le brun semblait nerveux, comme si il avait peur d'entendre la réponse qu'engendrerait sa question.

-"Accouche Potter!"

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se lança.

-"D'abord Draco, saches que tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je ne te trahirais." à ces mots le blond fronça les sourcils. Mais où voulait-il en venir à la fin ?!

-"Je commence à perdre patience"

-"Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si tu a été forcé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort" Draco tressaillit à l'entente du nom maudit "ou si tu les a rejoins de ton propre grès."

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol blanc de l'infirmerie.

-"Draco, si tu veux que je t'aide il faut que tu me le dise ! Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne !"

Draco releva son regard gris vers lui.

-"Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de ton aide Potter ?"

-"Je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux ce matin."

Le serpentard ne répondit pas toute suite. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon au point où il en était, il lui avait déjà fait comprendre dans les toilettes des filles qu'il ne voulait plus obéir au seigneur des ténèbres, et c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de quitter ses rangs. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il s' était enrolé, malgrè lui. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, sa voix rauque s'éleva dans la pièce.

-"Je n'ai pas eu le choix Potter. On m'a forcé à porter cette saloperie"cracha-t-il en désignant son avant-bras blessé. "Si j'avais refusé, j'aurais rejoins tous ces prisonniers qui remplissent les cachots de ce cinglé, et qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : qu'on les achève enfin, pour qu'ils soient libérés des endoloris et autres sorts de torture qu'ils reçoivent à longueur de journée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est horrible d'entendre tous ces cris, ces supplications, et ces pleurs sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider ses gens. " la voix du Serpentard était tremblante, tout comme ses mains, et ses yeux humides semblaient remplis de souffrance. Alors Harry s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, pris la main du blond dans la sienne.

-"Je vais t'aider Draco, j' te laisserai pas tomber. Tu n'est plus seul maintenant."

Draco le fixa comme pour voir si il était vraiment sincère, et lorsqu'il croisa les deux émeraudes du brun, il sût qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'il ne le laisserai pas tomber.

-"Merci." lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le Serpentard prononcer ce mot.

-"T'y habitue pas quand même"

-"M'habituer à quoi ?"

-"A ce que je te dise merci souvent."

-"Un serpentard reste un serpentard. "

-"Si tu le dis. Bon," dit-il en se redressant afin de s'éloigner du gryffondor qui était un peu trop près à son goût, "tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé empoisonné ou t'as encore une question en stock ?"

-"J'en ai encore une mais je vais d'abord t'expliquer comment ce poison s'est retrouvé dans ton sang."

Et il lui raconta tout. La marque, le poison, le lien avec son sang, l'élaboration du remède, et même la réaction de son corps quand on le lui a administré. Et Draco lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce poison, et que de toute façon, même si ça aurait été le cas, il aurait quand même tout fait pour se débarrasser de cette foutue marque des ténèbres.

-"Tu imagine la réaction des gens si on aurait été forcé d'emménager ensemble ! La belette aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque !"

-"Il s'appelle Ron."

-"Je sais. Ronald Weasmoche."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arriverai à rien avec ces deux là. Entre Ron qui prend des crises de nerf dès qu'il entend parler de Malfoy et Draco qui n'arrivera décidément jamais à prononcer correctement le nom de Ron...

-"Sinon, tu devais me poser une deuxième question. Je t'écoute, vas-y."

Harry reprit immédiatement un air sérieux. Il leva ses yeux vers Malfoy, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air grave qu'avait pris le brun.

-"Est-ce que..." Harry semblait chercher ses mots.

-"C'est une manie chez toi de te stopper en pleins milieu d'une question Potter ?"

-"Est-ce que tu accepterais de rejoindre l'ordre ? De combattre avec nous contre les mangemorts, contre Voldemort ?"

A suivre...

N'hésitez pas à "reviewer" !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour~!**

 **Voici le chapitre 6~ Étant donné qu'il est très court, je vous met également le 7 ème chapitre (qui est beaucoup plus long).**

 **En espérant qu'ils vous plairont !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Réponse

-"Est-ce que tu accepterais de rejoindre l'ordre ? De combattre avec nous contre les mangemorts, contre Voldemort ?"

Sa question était simple. Est-ce que lui, Draco Malfoy, accepterait de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et de combattre à leur côté ? Oui, elle était simple. Sauf que sa réponse l'était beaucoup moins puisqu'elle engendrerait beaucoup trop de changements et de conséquences dans sa vie qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter. Si il acceptait, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait considéré comme un traître aux yeux de ses géniteurs, et qu'il serait amené un jour ou l'autre à les combattre. Le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait même les utiliser en les menaçant pour que Draco se rende, parce-qu'il le savait, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à apprendre sa trahison. Même si il n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux, ils restaient tout de même ses parents, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent un jour finir dans un cachot, torturés jusqu'à la mort par sa faute. Surtout sa mère, Narcissa, qui avait toujours été là pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant, pour le consoler quand il faisait des bêtises et qu'il était sévèrement puni par son père, ou simplement pour le réconforter quand il faisait un cauchemar. La seule personne au monde qui lui avait montré qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il comptait pour elle, qu'il n'était pas seul, même si depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle s'était consirablement éloigné de lui. Lucius n'y était sûrement pas étranger. Son esprit dériva vers Harry. Harry qui avait été là pour lui et qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Harry, qu'il considérait à la fois comme son ennemi et son ami. Ce même Harry qui était maintenant entrain de le fixer de ses yeux émeraudes et qui attendait une réponse à sa question. Question à laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à répondre. Il aimerait tellement avoir le courage du Gryffondor et accepter sans penser à ce qu'il se passerait après, mais il n'y arriverait pas. Lui était un serpentard et le courage ne faisait décidément pas partie du caractère des Vert et Argent.

Le brun semblait avoir compris le combat intérieur que Draco était entrain de se livrer. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"-Draco, tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre maintenant. Je peux te laisser plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'empêche de nous rejoindre, mais saches que si tu veux en parler, je suis là."

Draco gardait la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas regarder le gryffondor en face de peur qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux à quel point il était touché par son geste. Harry interpréta mal son silence et décida de le laisser seul pour le moment.

-"Bon je vais te laisser, t'as l'air de vouloir rester seul. Je repasserais plus tard. Repose toi bien."

Il récupéra sa cape qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt sur le lit du serpentard et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix du blond brisa le silence qui s'était établi un peu plus tôt.

-"J'accepte."

Harry se stoppa. Puis sans se retourner, lui demanda :

-"Tu...acceptes ?

-"J'accepte." répéta-t-il. "Mais j'ai des conditions. "

Harry fit demi tour et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-"Je t'écoute. Quelles sont tes conditions ?" Le brun souriait toujours ce qui eut le don d'énerver Draco.

-"Arrête de sourire bêtement tu m'énerve." En voyant la mine énervé du blond, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

-"Excuse-moi, vas-y je t'écoute."

-"Je...j'accepte de vous rejoindre. Mais en échange, je veux que vous m'aidiez à sauver ma mère. Pour mon père je ne peux rien faire. S'il devait choisir entre moi et Tu-sais-qui, c'est lui qu' il choisirait sans hésitation. Mais pour ma mère c'est différent. Je suis sûr que si elle à rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. En tant qu'épouse Malfoy, elle se devait de suivre mon père." Draco avait de nouveau la tête baissée tandis qu'Harry l'écoutait religieusement, sans bouger. Il comprenait parfaitement Draco. Si sa mère était vivante, lui aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. "Tu sais Potter, ma mère est la seule personne pour qui je compte, la seule personne qui versera des larmes à ma mort, même si elle semble être une femme froide et sans sentiments, ce n'est qu'un masque, je sais qu'elle tient à moi. Pour mon père je ne suis qu'un héritier, pour le Seigneur des ténèbres un esclave parmi tant d'autres et pour les autres juste un petit con prétentieux. Alors tu vois, je ne peux pas abandonner la seule personne qui m'aime. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner tu comprends ? J'aimerais qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Et je sais que ce ne sera possible que lorsqu'elle sera loin du Lord et de mon père. Même si je ne lui montre pas, je l'aime. J'peux pas la laisser tomber alors..."Sa voix se brisa. "...alors aide moi à la sauver." Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Parler ainsi de sa mère lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle lui manquait énormément et à quel point il avait peur de la perdre. Le brun se raprocha de lui et doucement, l'attira contre lui. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-"D'accord, je t'aiderai à la sauver. Mais ne dis plus que tu es seul Draco, je suis là moi. J'te l'ai dis, j'te laisserai pas tomber, jamais." Le blond entoura de ses bras la taille du gryffondor et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry prit la parole.

-"Ça va mieux ?" Mais seule la respiration calme et régulière de Draco lui répondit. Il s'était endormit, bercé par les caresses du brun dans ses cheveux. Harry déposa la tête du blond sur l'oreiller et recouvrit son corps du drap blanc de l'infirmerie. Puis, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. Il se sentait bizarre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis l'incident dans les toilettes des filles, il se sentait comme lié au Serpentard. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé. Ils étaient passés de la haine à _..._ il ne savait quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette étrange sentiment. _"mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive..."._

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 7eme Chapitre ~**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : colocation ?

Harry qui s'était assoupi sur sa chaise fut réveillé par les gémissements du Serpentard. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui afin de le réveiller, pensant qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir son visage, il le trouva en sueur, toujours endormi mais les sourcils froncés. Il posa sa main sur son sur son front.

-"Oh mon dieu, il est brûlant ! Draco ? Draco réveille toi !" le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre. Paniqué, il courut poser sa baguette sur le petit boîtier en bois afin d'appeler . Quelques seconde plus tard la vieille infirmière était là.

-"Madame Pomfresh !"

-"Potter que s'est-il passé ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, il dormait et il s'est mit à gémir, j'ai essayé de le réveiller mais rien à faire ! En plus il est brûlant ! Qu'est - ce qu'il lui arrive ?"

Madame Pomfresh ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de Draco et posa le bout de sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, puis récita la même formule que lorsqu'elle avait vérifié si le poison avait bien disparu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce fut d'une lumière rouge et non pas verte que l'extrémité de la baguette de Mme Pomfresh s'illumina.

-"Merlin... Le poison est toujours présent, Potter restez là je reviens tout de suite !" et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparu derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée de Dumbeldore et Severus Rogue. Le professeur de potion examina rapidement Draco qui bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche. Il semblait vraiment souffrir. Rogue se tourna alors vers Harry et fut l'espace d'une seconde, destabilisé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le gryffondor. Il se tenait en retrait, se triturant nerveusement les doigts et ne quittait pas le blond des yeux. Ses joues étaient humides car aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, il pleurait. Severus detourna son regard du brun, et demanda à Mme Pomfresh de lui apporter une seringue.

-"Potter ! Venez par là." Harry s'exécuta. "Le remède n'a malheureusement pas fonctionné. Êtes vous toujours d'accord pour donner votre sang à Draco Malfoy ?" lui demanda-t-il en préparant la seringue.

-"Oui !" Biensûr qu'il était d'accord. Il avait déjà perdu son parrain derrière le voile, le seul parent qui lui restait, s'il perdait encore quelqu'un à qui il tenait, il ne s'en remettrai pas.

-"Très bien. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Tendez votre bras." Harry releva la manche de sa chemise et tendit son bras vers son professeur de potion, il serra les dents en sentant l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau. Il observa la seringue se remplir de son sang. Quel ironie. Son sang était le seul moyen de survie de son ennemi. Son seul remède. Enfin son ex-ennemi, car ce qui était sûr, c'était que depuis peu, le serpentard comptait énormément pour lui. Il comptait tellement qu'il lui était impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. En seulement un jour, il était passé de la place d'ennemi à celle de...il ne savait toujours pas, ami peut-être. Sûrement. Même si au fond de lui il savait que ce terme n'était pas assez fort pour designer ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco.

-"Ça suffira. Eloignez-vous maintenant Potter." Harry repartit à sa place. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le visage crispé de Draco. Ses cheveux humides. Ses joues rougies par la fièvre. Même comme ça il était beau. _"Je dois vraiment avoir un problème"_ Maintenant il le trouvait beau. Manquerait plus que ça.

Quand le professeur Rogue eut fini d'injecter le sang de Harry à Draco, ce dernier se calma aussitôt. Il semblait ne plus souffrir.

-"Bien. Potter écoutez-moi bien, nous allons demander aux elfes de vous préparer un appartement. Vous y trouverez une grande chambre, des toilettes, une salle de bain et un petit salon. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de cuisine, les elfes vous apporteront vos repas aujourd'hui, et les jours qui suivent vous mangerez dans la grande salle. Cet appartement se trouvera à proximité du mien et non loin de celui de Mme Pomfresh, on ne sait jamais, peut-être aurez vous besoin de nous pour une quelconque urgence. Je m'en vais de ce pas prevenir les elfes. Pendant ce temps, vous irez préparer vos affaires. Je vous défend de parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit ! Si l'information comme quoi Draco ne veut plus faire parti des rangs du Lord tombe entre les mains d'un enfant de mangemort, soyez sûr qu'il sera tué ou enlevé avant demain. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Harry eut un air coupable. Il en avait déjà parlé à ses meilleurs amis, mais il était sûr qu'il ne feraient jamais rien qui puisse mettre le blond en danger, pas après ce qu'il leur avait dit tout à l'heure.

-"Je vois." repris Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez "Vous n'avez pas pu tenir votre langue ? Laissez moi deviner...Miss Granger et Weasley sont au courant. "

-"Je suis désolé Professeur, ils sont d'accord pour l'aider, ils ne le trahiront pas."

-"J'espère pour vous Potter. Et plus un mot à personne ! Filez !"

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Draco avant de quitter l'infirmerie en trombe.

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui étaient assis au coin du feu, et leur demanda discrètement de le suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs où ils pourraient parler sans avoir peur des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois arrivés, Harry s'assit sur son lit et invita ses deux meilleurs amis à le rejoindre.

-"Comment va Malfoy ?" Ron eut une moue dégoûtée en entendant Hermione demander des nouvelles de Draco, contrairement à Harry qui esquissa un léger sourire.

-"Le remède n'a pas fonctionné mais Rogue lui a injecté mon sang et maintenant il se repose."

-"Tu vas donc devoir lui donner ton sang toutes les trois heures c'est ça ?"

-"Oui Hermione c'est bien ça. Je vais emménager avec lui pendant les trois prochains jours, je suis venu vous prévenir et prendre quelques affaires aussi. Ron ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !"

-"Laisse Harry, ça lui fait juste un choc de savoir que tu va vivre avec Malfoy. Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera!" Ils se moquèrent gentillement de Ron, puis Harry commença à préparer ses affaires. Il lança un réducto sur ses livres et ses vêtements et les mis dans sa sacoche.

-"Hermione, Ron, on se voit demain ?"

-"Tu ne dîne pas avec nous ?"

-"Non, désolé. Rogue a dit que les elfes nous apporteraient nos repas directement à l'appartement aujourd'hui. "

-"Très bien. Je dirais aux autres que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Seamus et Neville pour ton absence au dortoir ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, je verrais ça plus tard."

-"D'accord. A demain Harry !"

-"A demain 'Mione ! Ron ? Ça va aller ?"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry il ira mieux quand il sera devant son assiette !"

Harry se tenait devant la porte de son nouvel appartement, attendant que Rogue arrive avec les clés.

Il allait vivre avec Malfoy pendant trois jours, et il était bien décidé à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment étrange qu'il l'envahissait dès qu'il se trouvait près du serpentard ou tout simplement lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

-"Potter. Encore entrain de rêvasser ?"

Harry se contenta d'un "Professeur", ne voulant pas se lancer dans une bataille verbale qu'il perdrait à coup sûr vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer le premier. L'appartement était plus grand que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il y avait un petit couloir à l'entrée qui donnait directement sur le salon ou se trouvaient trois canapés, deux individuels et un trois places, en cuir marron, ainsi qu'une table basse en bois. Il y avait également une petite bibliothèque remplie de grimoires et de parchemins et une cheminée. La salle de bain ainsi que les toilettes se trouvaient sur la gauche. Harry constata avec amusement que comme lui avait dit le professeur Rogue, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chambre. _"Malfoy va piquer une crise, pas sûr qu'il supportera de partager sa chambre avec ses fichues manières d'aristocrate."_ Heureusement qu'il y avait deux lits; ainsi que deux bureaux afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs devoirs. Par contre, il n'y avait qu'une seule armoire. Encore quelque chose que Draco allait adorer.

-"Potter, je vous laisse ceci." lui dit le professeur de potion en lui tendant une petite boîte en bois, l'intérieur était en velours rouge et contenait une seringue et deux aiguilles : une pour le prélèvement et une pour l'injection. "Vous préleverez le sang ici" ajouta-t-il en lui montrant sur son bras la veine dans laquelle il devrait rentrer l'aiguille "et vous l'injecterez au même endroit sur Malfoy. Ce boîtier est magique, après avoir utilisé la seringue, il vous suffira de la remettre dedans et de le refermer pour qu'elle disparaisse et qu'une nouvelle seringue stérilisée apparaisse. De plus, il est programmé pour sonner toutes les trois heures jusqu'à la fin du traitement. Il indique aussi le nombre d'heure restantes avant la prise du remède. La prochaine injection aura lieu dans exactement deux heures et dix-sept minutes. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"

-"Oui Professeur." Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant qu'il franchisse la porte d'entrée, Harry se rappela d'un petit détail qu'il n'avait pas réglé : Seamus et Neville.

-"Professeur ?" Le professeur en question lui envoya un regard exaspéré avant de répondre.

-"Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?"

-"Je...Et bien...je voulais savoir, qu'est ce que je dois dire à mes camarades de dortoirs ? Ils vont sans doute me demander où est ce que je passe mes nuits."

-"Débrouillez-vous Potter, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Vous n'avez qu'à leur inventer une histoire, les Gryffondors sont tellement naïfs qu'il croiraient n'importe quoi venant de vous." Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre et disparu derrière la porte.

-"Génial ! Je suis très avancé." soupira-t-il. Épuisé, il se dit qu'il réfléchirait à tout cela demain, la nuit porte conseil dit-on. Il déposa ses affaires sur son nouveau lit et alla s'affaler sur le canapé trois places. Il était tellement épuisé qu'au moment même ou sa tête se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il s'endormit.

* * *

Draco venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il se sentait un peu mieux, moins fatigué. Severus lui avait laissé un mot disant qu'il devait aller chercher ses affaires aux dortoirs et emménager dès aujourd'hui dans leur nouvel appartement. Un plan magique y été joint afin qu'il puisse le trouver sans encombres. Il enfila donc sa cape, mit ses chaussures et se recoiffa, car un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il fut tiré vers les dortoirs par Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui semblaient l'attendre.

-"Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?"

-"Faut qu'on parle Draco, et ça peut pas attendre. On sait très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net et que ça a un rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres. " Draco commença à paniquer, car même si ils étaient amis, il savait que la peur du Mage Noir pouvait être plus forte encore que leur amitié.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Blaise."

-"Arrêtes de te foutre de nous Draco et dis nous ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi on t'as pas revu depuis la lettre que t'as reçu ce matin ? T'étais où ?"

-"Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai dû fais une indigestion c'est tout." C'était la seule excuse bidon qu'il avait pu trouver, et pour être bidon, elle l'était. Ces deux amis, loin d'être débiles ne risquaient pas d'y croire. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Il aimerait tellement leur dire toute la vérité, il se sentirait moins seul si il avait ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés mais voilà, si il décidait de leur faire confiance et qu'ils le trahissaient, il finirai à coup sûr mort au fond d'un cachot miteux. Il n'avait pas le choix, il _devait_ leur mentir. Il en allait de sa survie.

-"Dray tu nous prend pour qui là ? T'as cru qu'on serait assez con pour gober ça ?"

-"Blaise, écoute c'est compliqué et-"

-"Il n'y a qu'à voir ton bras pour savoir ce qu'il se passe Draco." Théo avait remarqué son bras.

 _"Merde. J'avais oublié que ce mec était un génie! "_ Le blond commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient eux aussi suivi ce matin, peut-être qu'ils savaient tout et qu'ils avaient déjà tout balancé au seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être même qu'ils allaient le livrer tout de suite au Lord. _"Non, calme toi Draco, c'est impossible. Tout va bien se passer, de toute façon j'ai ma baguette avec moi et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir._ "

-"Nous aussi on en veut pas" Draco leva ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise vers Théodore.

-"C'est vrai Dray, nos parents nous ont dit que le Maître voulait nous voir dans trois jours...pour la marque."

-"Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez pas le rejoindre ?"

-"Visiblement on est pas les seuls" lui fit remarquer Théo en lui montrant son bras bandé.

Draco soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-"Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Blaise hors de lui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur en pierre du dortoir.

-"Putain Dray t'as pas confiance en nous !? J'croyais qu'on était potes !"

-"Blaise laisse le ! Il a raison de se méfier, c'est normal nous sommes en guerre. Draco écoute, si tu ne nous crois pas, demande à ton parrain de nous soumettre au veritaserum." Blaise relâcha Draco et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira.

-"Trois jours Dray, il ne nous reste plus que trois jours avant de devenir les esclaves de ce malade...aide-nous Dray, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ma mère, comme nos parents, qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil, qui tuent et qui torturent des gens juste pour lui faire plaisir."

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser, il n'avait jamais vu Blaise dans cet état. Blaise, c'était le blagueur du groupe, le mec jamais sérieux, coureur de jupon et qui sourit tout le temps. Et aujourd'hui, il était triste et sérieux, tout le contraire du Blaise Zabini que Draco connaissait.

-"C'est d'accord, j'accepte de vous aider. Rendez-vous demain au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Par contre je suis désolé mais je vais être obligé d'accepter la proposition de Théo. Vous serez soumis au véritasérum." Sur ces mots, Draco pris sa valise et y rangea soigneusement ses vêtements, puis ses affaires de toilette et enfin ses affaires de cours rétrécit, sous le regard de ses deux amis.

-"Merci Dray."

-"Ne me remercie pas Blaise. Je n'ai rien fait pour."

-"Si, tu nous a laissé le bénéfice du doute et peut-être que grâce à toi, Théo et moi serons bientôt libres."

Draco rougit légèrement, cet idiot de Zabini se la jouait sentimental.

-"Regarde Blaise il rougit !"

-"Oh Dray j'te fais de l'effet ?" plaisanta le métisse qui semblait avoir retrouvé son humour tendit que Théo riait.

-"Oh fermez la bande de crétins ! Bon, je vous laisse, je ne dors pas ici ce soir et je ne dînerais pas avec vous non plus. Je vous expliquerai tout demain. Sur ce, bonne nuit !"

Draco salua une dernière fois ses amis avant de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se dirigea, un sourire aux lèvres vers l'appartement. Il se sentait incroyablement léger, il n'était plus seul. Désormais ses amis étaient là, à ses côtés, et il y avait aussi Severus, ce vieux fou de Dumbeldore, et Harry. Euh non, Potter. Et il pouvait compter sur eux pour l'aider à sauver sa mère.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, sortit les clés que lui avait laissé son parrain et ouvrit la porte. Il deposa ses affaires dans le hall, retira ses chaussures et pénétra dans le salon. Là, il tomba sur un Harry Potter profondément endormi sur le canapé et qui en plus bavait sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci. Le blond eut une moue dégoûté.

-"Aucune tenue ces Gryffondors." Il s'avança alors vers lui dans l'optique de le réveiller pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, à savoir : on ne dort pas sur un canapé en cuir et surtout on ne bave pas sur un canapé en cuir. Et on enlève ses chaussures en rentrant. Non mais. Il s'approcha un peu plus, puis lorsqu'il fut assez près, posa un pied sur l'épaule du brun et le secoua sans aucune délicatesse.

-"Debout Potty ! Lève toi ! Potter !" Mais seul un gémissement agacé lui répondit.

-"Tu veux jouer à ça Potter ? Pas de soucis. " Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la tête de Harry. "Aguamenti !" Une masse d'eau glacée s'abattit alors sur le brun qui bondit hors du canapé, se cogna le tibia sur la table basse avant d'atterrir par terre. Quand il leva les yeux, il aperçu Malfoy, sa baguette toujours dans sa main et un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-"On a eu peur Potter ?" Le brun se releva immédiatement et se planta devant le Serpentard.

-"Mais t'es complètement malade Malfoy ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !"

-"Pauvre Potty."

-"Tu vas me le payer sale fouine !" Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage de Draco, qui en fit autant. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne lance un sort, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur le professeur de potion visiblement très en colère.

D'un informulé il expédia leurs deux baguettes à l'autre bout du salon et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Il leur lança un regard noir puis de sa voix traînante leur ordonna de s'asseoir. Mais encore sous le choc, aucuns d'eux ne bougea.

-"J'ai dis ASSIS !" Il sursauterent avant de prendre place, sans un mot.

Décidément, les trois jours à venir allaient être riches en actions. Et en émotions...

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous~ !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le 8 ème chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres.**

 **Pour bien le comprendre, j'ai quelques précisions à faire. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette histoire se passe pendant leur sixième année. Sauf que j'ai dû effectuer plusieurs petits changements pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire : ici, Bellatrix n'a pas lancé d'Avada à Sirius mais "juste" un sortilége de Doloris. Lucius n'est pas à Azkaban et les Horcrux n'éxistent pas.**

 **Voilà, en esperant ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé !**

 **Je tenais aussi à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et ceux qui m'ont laissé une tite review avant de partir (surtout toi Brigitte26)**

 **Merci !**

 **Bon je vous laisse tranquille (enfin) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~!**

Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phénix

Harry et Draco étaient tout les deux assis sur le grand canapé du salon, la tête baissée. Severus Rogue venait tout juste de sortir de l'appartement après leur avoir fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il les avait menacé de sorts plus effrayant encore qu'un impardonnable, et leur promettait des centaines d'heures de colle qu'ils passeraient bien évidemment à récurer des chaudrons crasseux s'ils avaient le malheur de le déranger encore pendant ses correction en criant comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt. Avoir Rogue comme voisin ne serait décidément pas de tout repos.

Harry se leva et jeta un regard au Serpentard qui semblait bouder, les bras croisés.

-"On est triste parce-que le méchant parrain t'as grondé ?"

Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

-"C'est vrai que ton parrain à toi ne risque pas de te gronder de sitôt"

Harry le fusilla du regard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler de son parrain ? Ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'il avait disparu de l'autre côté du voile, lui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il se remit a penser à ce jour là, où Sirius avait disparu, à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait précipité la mort du seul parent qu'il lui restait. C'était cette détraqué de Bellatrix qu'il l'avait fait tomber de l'autre côté en lui lançant un endoloris, mais c'était lui qui les avait emmené dans le département des mystères, parce-qu'il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus par cette ordure de Voldemort.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et se laissa tomber à terre, assis, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, enfouit sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient puis ferma les yeux. Sirius lui manquait tellement. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le revoir, pour le serrer dans ses bras mais Dumbeldore et Rémus avaient été clairs, il est impossible de faire revenir quelqu'un qui est tombé derrière le voile. À cette pensée, des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux clos.

Dans le salon, Draco n'avait pas bougé, il avait honte. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ! Il lui avait rappelé, de la pire des façon, la mort du seul parent qui lui restait.

Dire que Harry avait été là à chaques instants depuis qu'il avait reçu cette fichue lettre, qu'il l'avait écouté et veillé sur lui, et qui avait même accepté de lui donner son sang pendant trois jours et ce sans même qu'on ai eu à le convaincre. _"Non mais quel con !"_ Il allait devoir s' excuser, et même si ça allait sûrement le rendre malade il le ferait parce-que ça lui en coûtait de le dire mais il était en faute. Même si ce crétin avait commencé. D'ailleurs lui aussi exigerait des excuses. Il prit le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains puis s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il y tapa deux coups brefs puis attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas.

-"Potter ouvre cette porte il faut que je te parle !"

Toujours pas de reponse. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta attentivement. Un bruit lui parvint mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Ce n'est que quand il entendit la voix étouffée du brun qu'il comprit. Il recula, sortit sa baguette.

-"Alohomora !" La porte se deverouilla et il pu enfin entrer. Il trouva le Gryffondor recroquevillé par terre dans la cabine de douche, qui se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

-"Tout est de ma faute. Sirius j'suis désolé, tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Pardon Sirius, pardonne-moi...désolé...désolé..." murmurait-il des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Draco se precipita sur lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-"Rien est de ta faute Potter, c'est celle de ma folle de tante et de l'autre mégalo. Aller calme toi. Shh" lui murmura-t-il en le berçant doucement.

Harry continua de sangloter, mais il ne parlait plus.

-"Et je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne le pensais pas, c'est juste que quand je suis en colère je dis n'importe quoi. Pardonne moi Harry je te jure que je ne voulais pas te de faire de mal." reprit-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il baissa les yeux vers Harry qui semblait s' être calmé, pour voir si ses excuses avaient été acceptées ou s'il fallait qu'il remette ça, et tomba sur deux orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient. Gêné que le Gryffondor le fixe ainsi, il detourna la tête un instant puis le regarda à nouveau pour constater qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Les joues en feu, il lui demanda :

-"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? J'ai encore dit un truc de travers ?"

Le brun retira ses lunettes, s'essuya les yeux puis esquissa un sourire.

-"Maintenant tu souris ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin !"

-"Tu m'as appelé Harry" En entendant ça le blond écarquilla les yeux... _"Merde, j'ai pas fais ça quand même !"_...avant de reprendre son air supérieur et de lever un sourcil.

-"Tu divague Potter. Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel. Bon tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu devrais prendre une bonne douche, je vais aller voir si les elfes nous ont apporté nos repas." Et sur ces mots il s'éclipsa dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. _"Il ne va pas tarder à me rendre dingue celui là ! J'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes, ses beaux yeux verts me font dire n'importe quoi. Beaux yeux verts !? Manquerait plus que ça, je me mets à virer Poufsouffle !"_

Dans la salle de bain Harry souriait toujours. Draco avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-"Bon, à la douche !"

* * *

-"Cette fois c'est la bonne Severus, j'en suis sûr."

-"Puisses-tu dire vrai. Ce n'est pas que ce chien galeux de Patmol me manque, mais c'est un membre important de l'Ordre. Quand comptez-vous le faire ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

-"Cette nuit. Arthur nous attendra là-bas à 23h. Tu pourras ramener ce qu'il faut pour le portail ?"

-"Oui. Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

-"Kingsley, Nymph et Maugrey."

-"Très bien. J'y serais."

-"À ce soir Severus."

Le professeur de potion disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée sous le regard doré du loup-garou.

* * *

-"Potter ! Tu vas sortir de cette fichue salle de bain où il faut que je vienne te chercher !?"

-"C'est toi qui m'as dis, de "prendre une bonne douche" !"

-"Une bonne douche Potter, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois squatter la salle de bain ! Ça fait une heure et trois minutes exactement que tu es dedans ! Alors sors de là tout de suite !"

-"C'est bon du calme je suis sortie." Le brun venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il portait un pyjama bleu nuit et avait une serviette blanche posée sur la tête.

-"Mieux vaut tard que jamais" dit le Serpentard en le détaillant. "Faudrait que tu m'explique pourquoi tu porte toujours des vêtements plus grand que toi."

-"Si t'es sage je te le dirais peut-être un jour" répondit-il en se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciel et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un elfe apparu au milieu de leur salon.

-"Harry Potter Monsieur !"

-"Dobby ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

-"Monsieur Dumbeldore a demandé si Dobby voulait bien s'occuper de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy et Dobby a accepté."

-"Merci Dobby, ça me fais plaisir de te revoir"

L'elfe de maison s'approcha de la table, claqua des doigts et le repas apparu.

-"Bon appétit Harry Potter Monsieur, Draco Malfoy. " Puis il claqua à nouveau des mains et disparu.

Harry rejoignit Draco qui s'était déjà installé à table.

-"Tu aurais pu au moins le saluer."

-"Saluer un elfe de maison, bien sûr Potter."

-"Un elfe de maison est aussi un être vivant Malfoy."

-"Ne te fatigue pas, je ne changerai pas d'opinion Potter. Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi tu as le droit au "Monsieur" après ton nom et pas moi ?"

-"Si t'étais plus aimable..."

-"Hors de question. Un Malfoy n'est pas aimable avec un elfe de maison. Enfin bref, dînons, bon appétit Saint Potter"

-"Bon appétit Sir Malfoy"

Ils venaient de finir de dîner quand le boîtier que Rogue avait donné à Harry se mit à sonner.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc Potter ?"

-"C'est l'heure de ta piqûre Malfoy" lui répondit-il moqueur.

-"Super" dit il ironiquement en allant s'installer sur le fauteuil. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna la seringue.

-"Tiens, c'est toi qui va me faire la prise de sang, et moi je te ferai l'injection." Il lui expliqua comment procéder et tendit son bras vers lui.

-"T'as intérêt à faire gaffe Malfoy !"

-"On a peur Potter ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Tu te répète Malfoy, tu devrais pe- Aïe ! T'aurais pu me prévenir avant commencer !"

-"Tais-toi j'arrive pas à me concentrer,"

Quand il eut rempli la seringue, il la retira et remplaça l'aiguille usagée par une stérilisée.

-"Bon donne moi ça et tend ton bras." Le blond s'exécuta, et avant même que l'aiguille n'entre en contact avec sa peau, il lacha un ridicule petit cri de douleur. Harry recula pour ne pas le blesser avec la seringue et s'éclata de rire.

-"T'es vraiment une chochotte Malfoy, on te l'a déjà dit ?"

-"La ferme Potter ! Je...j'avais une crampe au bras voilà tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette fichue piqûre ! Aller grouille toi qu'on en finisse." Harry marmonna un vague "c'est ça, une crampe"puis se rapprocha à nouveau du Serpentard qui tendait son bras en fermant les yeux, et lui injecta son sang.

-"C'est bon Malfoy tu peut ouvrir les yeux." Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-"Je vais me doucher Potter. Ne dors pas attend moi, faut que je te parle." puis sans attendre de réponse il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Harry lança un sort pour nettoyer la table et les assiettes, puis alla se jeter sur son lit. Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, il se mit à réfléchir. Draco avait raison, ils devaient avoir une conversation. Il devait expliquer au blond ce qu'était exactement l'Ordre du Phénix, lui présenter ses membres, élaboré un plan pour sauver sa mère, et pleins d'autres choses encore. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, d'abord l'Ordre.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le Serpentard qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il monta sur son lit, puis s'assit en tailleur face à Harry qui s'était lui aussi assis.

-"Tu as raison, faut qu'on parle. Commence je t'écoute. "

-"Très bien. Hier, quand je suis passé au dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires, je suis tombé sur Théodore et Blaise."

-"Nott et Zabini ?"

-"Oui Potter, Nott et Zabini. Ils m'ont attiré dans notre dortoir et m'ont dit de but en blanc qu'ils savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose et que ça avait un rapport avec le Maître des Ténèbres."

-"Quoi !?"

-"Arrêtes de me couper la parole ! Donc, j'ai d'abord tout nié en bloc mais ils ne m'ont évidemment pas cru. Blaise m'a dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas devenir mangemort mais qu'ils avaient reçu une lettre de leurs parents les informant que la cérémonie de la Marque des Ténèbres aurait lieu dans trois jours. Ils sont morts de trouille Potter. C'était la première fois que je les voyais dans cet état. Théo a même proposé qu'on les soumette au véritasérum pour être sûr qu'ils ne mentent pas. Je compte en parler à Sev' demain. Je voulais que tu sois au courant et que tu me dise ce que tu en pense." Le brun avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

-"Ils n'ont pas encore la marque ?"

-"Non. Mon père a tenu à ce que je sois un des premiers l'avoir. Un grand privilège, avait-il dit." ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

-"Je vois."

-"Et qu'en penses tu ?"

-"Euh...que plus on est de fous plus on rit !" lança-t-il en souriant.

-"Tu te fous de moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mes amis ne sont pas fous, c'est clair !?"

-"Du calme Monsieur Le Sang Pur ! C'est une expression moldue qui veut dire que plus on est nombreux mieux c'est. Ça me fais plaisir que tes amis nous rejoignent. Ça veut dire que les gens commence enfin à se rendre compte que Voldemort est un cinglé, ni plus ni moins. Ah~ Les Serpentards remontent dans mon estime !"

-"Les Serpentards n'ont pas besoin de l'estime d'un crétin de Gryffondor. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole plus sérieusement.

-"Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à te dire Malfoy. Est-ce que Rogue t'as expliqué ce qu'était exactement l'Ordre du Phénix ?" le blond lui fit signe que non. "Ok, alors l'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète qui à été créé par Dumbeldore bien avant notre naissance pour combattre Voldemort. Mes parents et mon parain en faisaient partie. Il y a aussi Rogue, Rémus et Maugrey Fol'oeil."Draco eut un frisson desagréable en se rappelant ce que lui avait fait subir ce malade en 4 ème année. "Tu rencontrera les autres membres bientôt, puisque tu en fera toi aussi bientôt partie. C'est eux qui vont nous aider à sauver ta mère. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. "

Mais justement, il semblait hésité à parler.

-"Je...Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'accepteront ? Moi, le fils de celui qui a voulut te tuer, le neveu de celle qui a tué ton parrain ?"

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, le seul qui risque de râler un peu c'est Fol'oeil. Tu sais, l'Ordre c'est comme une grande famille, du moment que tu es du même côté que nous, c'est avec grand plaisir qu'ils t'acceuilleront et te considèreront comme un des leurs. C'est pareil pour Théo et Blaise d'ailleurs. "

-"T'as vraiment un problème avec les prénoms toi !"

-"C'est vous qui êtes trop coincés avec vos principes d'aristocrates ! Bon sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit si je puis appeler ça une nuit...à dans..."il regarda sur le boîtier le nombre d'heures restantes avant la prochaine injection "deux heures quatorze !"

-"Je vais avoir des cernes moi !"

-"Mais tu sera en vie c'est déjà ça !"

-"Mouai, bonne nuit". Dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir.

La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

Harry fut réveillé pour la quatrième fois par la sonnerie du boîtier en bois. Il était 7h du matin, l'heure de l'injection mais aussi l'heure de se lever pour se préparer. Le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt être servi dans la grande salle. Il se frotta les yeux, mit ses lunettes et se tourna vers le blond qui dormait profondément. Il allait devoir le réveiller, et vu la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il s'approcha du lit du Serpentard et posa une main sur son épaule.

-"Malfoy debout, réveille toi il est 7h, tu dois prendre ton remède et te préparer, on prend le petit déjeuner en bas aujourd'hui. " Seul un grognement lui répondit. Un sourire diabolique étira alors les lèvres du Gryffondor. Il alla chercher sa baguette sur son bureau et revint vers le blond sur qui il pointa sa baguette.

-"Aguamenti !"

-"Aaaaaaaaah !" Le Serpentard tomba de son lit sous le choc que l'eau glacée lui avait faite. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à se venger quand il eut un vertige. Le voyant chanceler Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui lança un sort de séchage puis s'assit près de lui.

-"Ça va ?"

-"C'est rien, c'est juste parce-que je me suis levé trop brusquement. Crétin, t'as pas intérêt à recommencer !"

-"Promis. Mais je pense que c'est parce-qu'on a quinze minutes de retard sur ton injection que tu te sent mal."

-"Ok, file moi le boîtier qu'on en finisse"

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent devant la porte de leur appartement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Si jamais quelqu'un les voyait arriver ensemble dans la grande salle, déjà cela choquerait pratiquement tout le monde, et en plus, ça risquait d'atterrir dans l'oreille de Lucius et donc Voldemort. Mieux valait éviter les dégâts. C'est donc à environ 5 minutes d'intervalle qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui était déjà bondée. Le premier à entrer fut Harry. Dès qu'il s'installa après avoir salué ses amis, Seamus et Neville le bombardèrent de questions.

-"Avoue tout Harry ! Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ?" lui demanda Seamus en le pointant de sa fourchette.

-"Aller Harry crache le morceau, on le saura bien un jour alors dis nous tout !" Et voilà que même Londubat s'y mettait. Harry posa son front contre la table en bois, déjà qu'il était crevé après l'horrible nuit qu'il avait passé, alors si même ses amis ne le laissaient pas tranquille, il ne tiendrait pas la journée.

-"Et les mecs ! Du calme, laissez le tranquille ! " intervint Ron.

-"Dumbeldore avait besoin de lui pour une mission secrète. Même Ron et moi ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit."finit Hermione.

Harry se redressa et lança un regard reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie. Vraiment, Hermione et Ron étaient les meilleurs. Ils finirent tous les trois leur petit-déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de la journée, défense contre les forces du mal avec leur nouveau professeur pour cette matière : Severus Rogue.

Du côté des Serpentards, Draco avaient déjà tout expliqué à Théodore et Blaise. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs émit pleins de suppositions sur comment s'était déroulé cette première nuit avec le Gryffondor. Suppositions qui n'avaient pas l'air de plaire au blond puisque celui ci ne cessait de fusiller ses amis du regard depuis le début du repas.

-"Bon. Quand vous aurez fini de glousser comme deux adolescentes en mal de potins vous me rejoindrez. Je vais en cours. " dit il rageusement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-"Attends Dray ! On rigolait ! Attend nous !"

Les deux Serpentards sortirent en courant de la grande salle pour rattraper leur meilleur ami qui visiblement était bien décidé à les bouder.

Les deux heures de cours de DCFM étaient passé relativement vite.

-"Potter, Malfoy, j'ai à vous parler. " Les deux susnommés s'interrogèrent du regard puis se rassirent à leurs places. Une fois seuls dans la salle de classe, Rogue fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de s'approcher de son bureau. Mais avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, le boîtier en bois se mit à sonner.

-"Bon. Allez-y, je vous laisse faire. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Et ne vous entretuez pas." le professeur de potion sortit sur ces mots.

-"Il avait l'air fatigué non ?"

-"J'en sais rien Potter, j'me suis endormit avant la fin de la première heure."

-"Filleul indigne" Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

A peine en eurent-ils fini avec le remède, que Rogue était de retour. Il s'installa derrière son bureau.

-"Potter, j'ai exposé la situation aux membres de l'Ordre. Ils veulent rencontrer Draco ce soir. Je viendrais vous chercher à 20h. Nous transplanerons directement au QG."

Draco commençait à stresser. Que se passerait-il si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne l'acceptaient pas ?

Non, il ne devait pas y penser, Harry lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber et il devait lui faire confiance.

-"Professeur, est-ce que Hermione et Ron seront là ?"

-"Oui. Les Weasley seront là au grand complet ainsi que Miss Granger." répondit-il en grimaçant.

-"Sev', je crois que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini sont dans le même cas que moi."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-"Draco ne me dis pas que tu leur a tout dis !"

-"Non je ne leur ai rien dis, c'est eux qui sont venus me voir pour me dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas devenir mangemorts."

-"Ignore les."

-"J'te dis qu'ils ne veulent pas de cette foutue marque eux non plus ! Ils m'ont demandé de les aider, ils n'ont personne vers qui se tourner Parrain. Et ils sont d'accord pour être soumis au véritasérum." Rogue jeta un regard à Harry. " Même Potter est d'accord Sev' ".

-"Draco, c'est peut-être un piège. "

-"Ils sont sincères Severus, j'en suis sûr. S'il te plaît. "

Le professeur poussa un long soupir avant d'accepter.

-"Dis leur que je les veux dans mon bureau à midi. Aucuns retard ne sera toléré et j'utiliserais le Véritasérum sur eux, même si c'est strictement interdit, nous n'avons pas le choix. Si ils sont vraiment sincères, j'enverrai un hibou à l'Ordre pour voir si ils peuvent venir à la réunion de ce soir. Maintenant filez !"

Le soir venu, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred et George, Ginny, Draco, Théo et Blaise se dépêchèrent de dîner puis quittèrent la grande salle. Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny et Hermione rejoignirent Arthur Weasley qui les attendait dans le bureau de Dumbeldore. Quant aux trois Serpentards et à Harry, Rogue les attendait devant l'appartement du Gryffondor et du blond. Ils placèrent tous une main sur les épaules du professeur et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'entrée du QG. A peine Harry eut il reprit ses esprits que Molly Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

-"Harryyy ! Mon garçon je suis si contente de te voir ! Comment vas tu ?"

-"Bien Mme Weasley, et vous ?"

-"Très bien. Oh, voilà les petits nouveaux. Bienvenue les garçons !" Elle s'avança vers le blond "Tu dois être Draco Malfoy, bienvenue mon garçon" lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les Weasley, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en remerciant cette femme qui semblait couvrir de son amour maternelle tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres Serpentards "Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini c'est ça ? Bienvenue à vous les enfants. "Eux aussi eurent le droit aux étreintes de la rousse. Elle les invita à la suivre dans le grand salon où se trouvaient le reste des membres de l'Ordre.

-"Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ?"

-"Bonsoir Rémus ! Bien et toi ? Nymph' n'est pas là ?"

-"Bien sûr que je suis là beau brun !"

Et les salutations continuèrent. Pendant ce temps là, les trois Serpentards étaient mal à l'aise. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqué.

-"Il n'y en a que pour Potter. Moi aussi j'suis beau." Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Tais-toi Blaise pour une fois, tu veux ?"

-"Rabat joie!"

Quand Harry eut fini de saluer tout le monde, il demanda à Draco, Théo et Blaise de le rejoindre puis les présenta un par un. Ils se detendirent un peu, Molly les avait acceuillit comme une mère et Tonks les taquinait comme si il se connaissaient depuis des années. Certes Draco était son cousin, mais étant donné que sa mère avait été répudiée par la famille Black, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Bref, tout le monde, même Maugrey Fol'oeil les accepta. Molly invita tout le monde à rejoindre la table pour "un petit encas de bienvenue".

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Rémus se leva.

-"Harry, nous avons une surprise pour toi." A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Harry tourna la tête en direction de ceux-ci, n'y comprenant rien. Et c'est à ce moment là que son regard croisa deux yeux Azur.

-"Bonsoir Harry..."

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous~!**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **Merci aux reviewers**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Prémonition**

Tout semblait s'être figé, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Plus personne n'osait parler, les rires et les conversations qui emplissaient la demeure des Black quelques minutes plutôt laissèrent place au silence. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, non ce n'était pas possible. Il devait sûrement être en train de dormir et Malfoy ne tarderait pas à venir le réveiller.

-"Harry, tu ne viens pas me saluer ?" Cette voix, cette démarche, ce regard protecteur presque paternel.

Non il ne rêvait pas, il était bien là, devant lui, lui souriant affectueusement.

D'un coup, comme si il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer, Harry se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras de son parrain.

-"Sirius...tu m'as tellement manqué...suis désolé, ne me laisse plus..." sanglotait-il pendant que Sirius lui caressait doucement les cheveux et que les Weasley et d'autres membres de l'Ordre applaudissaient.

-"Chut, c'est fini Harry je suis là maintenant, aller calme toi." quand Harry fut calmé, son parrain le pris par la main et l'attira vers la table. Il s'installa et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Harry ne lui lâcha pas la main, il avait peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau, peur qu'on le réveille et qu'on lui dise que ce n'était qu'un rêve, non, il ne lâchera pas la main si rassurante de celui qu'il considèrait comme un père, pas encore. Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi choqués, visiblement eux non plus n'étaient pas au courant.

-"Tu sais Harry, si je suis de nouveau ici parmi vous, c'est grâce à Rémus qui n'a jamais perdu espoir, à Kingsley et Arthur qui ont permis aux autres d'entrée dans le département des mystères sans éveiller les soupçons et surtout à ton cher professeur de Potion qui s'est démené pendant des mois pour trouver le moyen d'ouvrir un portail qui me permetterait de revenir." dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Severus qui lui répondit avec un regard noir. "D'ailleurs je vous remercie mes amis. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, mangeons, je meurs de faim " Tout le monde riait de bon coeur, et Harry semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Draco qui était assis à côté de son parrain ne pût s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque moqueuse.

-"J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour le cousin Black, Parrain"

-"Draco, si tu veux pouvoir retourner vivant à Poudlard je te conseille vivement de te taire. "

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Blaise étaient en grande discussion avec Nymphadora qui s'amusait à leur montrer comment transformer son nez en trompe d'éléphant. Quand ils finirent de manger, Rémus demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-"Écoutez-moi mes amis, la réunion va débuter. Nous allons commencer par Messieurs Nott, Zabini et Malfoy. Les vacances de Noël sont dans deux jours, c'est ce moment là que les parents de Nott et Zabini ont choisi pour leur faire rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront tout de suite ce qu'il se passe quand ils verront que leurs fils ne sont pas rentrés. Il faudra donc les garder en sécurité dans un endroit sûr pendant toute la période des vacances. L'idéal serait chez un membre de l'ordre. Pareil pour Hermione et Harry, nous auront besoin d'eux pendant les vacances pour les entraînements. Qui pense pouvoir les acceuillir ?" Blaise avait l'air effrayé, il venait de réaliser dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué. Mais il ne regrettait rien, il avait fait le bon choix. Theo quant à lui avait l'air gêné, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit obligé de l'accueillir chez lui sans le vouloir, il ne voulait déranger personne.

-"Rémus, est-ce qu'on peut prendre Blaise et Théodore chez nous ?"

-"Biensûr ma chérie, j'allais te le proposer. "

Blaise était partagé entre le choc d'apprendre que cette jolie jeune femme était enfaite en couple avec son ex-professeur de DCFM et le soulagement d'avoir un endroit où il serait en sécurité. Theo lui, se contenta de la remercier.

-"Merci Nymphadora."

-"Derien chéri mais si tu ne veux pas être transformé en hamster ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. " Son ton était calme et un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres, c'en était effrayant.

-"Desolé, je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier...Nymph."

-"Hermione passera les vacances chez nous, ses parents ont été prévenu, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?"

-"Oui Mme Weasley, merci."

-"Harry restera ici, avec moi. Nous avons du temps à rattraper, n'est ce pas 'Ry ?"

-"Oui, on va enfin habiter ensemble, je suis tellement heureux !" Le brun serra son parrain dans ses bras, un grand sourire au lèvres, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard gêné et un peu triste du Serpentard, Harry eut un pincement au coeur. Le blond n'avait nul part où aller, son parrain jonglait entre Poudlard et le repère de Voldemort, il ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il restait à l'écart depuis le début, le seul à qui il avait adressé la parole, c'était son parrain.

-"Sirius, est-ce que Draco aussi pourra rester ici ?" Son parrain ne parut même pas étonné de sa requête, contrairement à Ron qui était devenu tout pâle et qui semblait se plaindre auprès d'une Hermione exaspérée.

-"Biensur, mon petit cousin est le bienvenue. "

Draco se contenta d'un signe de tête à Sirius pour le remercier avant de regarder ailleurs, gêné.

-"Très bien" repris Rémus " maintenant, nous allons parler de Narcissa." le blond fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prénom de sa mère. Il en avait parlé à son parrain qui visiblement avait déjà informer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix " Comme je vous l'ai expliqué avant que les enfants n'arrivent, Narcissa n'a pas rejoins Vous-Savez-Qui de son propre grès, si elle accepte comme son fils de nous rejoindre, les informations qu'elle pourrait nous donner nous seraient très utiles. Nous allons mettre en place un plan afin de la sortir des griffes de Lucius et du Mage Noir. Avec Sirius et Severus, nous avons pensé à cela : en espérant qu'ils ne se soient pas rendu compte de la trahison de Draco, Albus enverra un hibou à Narcissa lui disant que Draco est gravement malade et qu'il désirerait s'entretenir avec elle. D'après Arthur, Lucius s'absentera la veille des vacances, donc demain. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbeldore enverra la lettre."

Draco se tourna vers son parrain et lui demanda à voix basse.

-"Et si votre plan ne marche pas ? Si le Seigneur des ténèbres a déjà tout deviné et qu'il s'apprête à lui faire du mal ?"

-"Draco. Fais confiance à l'Ordre. "

-"Mais-"

-"Ne discute pas."

-"Bon c'est la fin de cette réunion, rendez-vous ici, le soir des vacances !" Il se tourna vers Draco et Severus. "Je passerai demain à Poudlard. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous !"

* * *

Une fois dans leur appartement, le remède administré, les deux sorciers se douchèrent et allèrent se coucher. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Mais Draco lui, était inquiet. Inquiet pour sa mère. Il se retourna vers Harry qui lui tournait le dos, il devait sûrement être entrain de dormir.

-"Potter ?"

-"Mmm?"

-"Tu dors ?"

-"Non" Il se retourna pour lui faire face. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'arrive pas à dormir ?"

-"Non. Je pensait à ma mère. Tu pense que le plan pour la sauver va marcher ?"

-"J'ai confiance en l'ordre Draco, même si ce plan ne fonctionne pas nous en trouverons un autre alors ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'abandonnerons pas ta mère. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de dormir, à dans deux heures Malfoy !" ajouta-t-il en disparaissant sous sa couverture. Le blond était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Il était épuisé mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir tout de suite, trop d'événements s'étaient enchaînés ces deux derniers jours, il avait besoin de faire le point. Il avait renié sa famille, renoncé à sa mission (d'ailleurs il avait complètement oublié d'en parler aux autres) et à son avenir de mangemort et surtout rejoint l'ordre. Pour une fois il avait eu le courage de suivre ses opinions, pour une fois il pouvait être fier de lui. Et bientot sa mere aussi serait fière de lui. Finalement il ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement. Mais un cri d'effroi le réveilla. Potter avait encore fais un cauchemar, ça lui arrivait très souvent, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il se leva péniblement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du brun.

-"Potter ça va ? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ?" Harry leva ses yeux écarquillés vers lui, il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et était trempé de sueur.

-"Pott-"

-"Vas chercher Rogue dépêche-toi ! C'est ta mère ! Si on ne fait rien il va la tuer !" Draco se leva et se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement de son parrain comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry lui avait déja parlé de ses rêves prémonitoires, il ne fallait pas les prendre à la légère. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il tambourina dessus en criant.

-"Severus ! Severus sors de là ! Vite j't'en supplie dépêche toi !"

Excèdé par le bruit, le professeur ouvrit la porte violemment et s'apprêtait à passer un savon à l'inconscient qui osait venir taper chez lui à 23h passée, quand il aperçu son filleul, le visage mouillé de larmes, et le corps tremblant.

"Draco qu'est ce qu-"

-"Sev dépêche toi ! Mère est en danger ! " puis il se remit à courir en direction de l'appartement, suivit du professeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry les attendait dans le salon.

-"Professeur ! Voldemort va lui faire du mal ! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve comme pour Arthur et Sirius !"

-"Potter calmez-vous et dites moi ce que vous avez vu." Harry repris sa respiration avant de reprendre.

-"Il...elle était dans un bureau avec lui et il y avait deux autres mangemorts qui disaient que Draco était un traitre. Voldemort à alors dit à Narcissa qu'étant à l'origine de sa naissance, c'était logique que ce soit elle qui le tue. Et elle a refusé alors il ... Il lui a lancé un endoloris et - et il lui a dit qu'il la tuerait si elle n'obeissait pas." il jeta un regard désolé vers le blond avant d'ajouter "Lucius était là aussi, et...et il a dit que ni la vie de Draco ni celle de sa mère ne l'importait et qu'il s'occuperait lui même de...de tuer Draco. " Le blond serra les dents et baissa la tête.

-"Sev'...sauve la j't'en prie."

-"Restez là. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une demi heure, prévenez l'Ordre." puis sans un mot de plus, il transplana.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le 10 ème chapitre.Étant donné sa taille (760 mots) je vous met directement le 11 ème à la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 10**

Il faisait sombre et l'atmosphère était glaciale dans ce grand château de pierre. Il avait autrefois appartenu aux Malfoy, c'était une de leurs nombreuses résidences secondaires, mais aujourd'hui, il servait de quartier général aux Mangemorts et à leur Maître. Personne à part ses disciples les plus proches ne savait où il se situait.

Deux d'entre eux venaient de transplanner dans les couloirs froids. Leurs visages étaient cachés derrière des masques hideux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau où les attendait le Maître des ténèbres en personne. Une fois devant lui, ils s'inclinèrent en signe de soumission.

-"Crabbe, Goyle, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?" siffla-t-il.

-"Maître, nos fils nous ont contacté ce matin pour nous dire qu'ils avaient surpris une conversation entre les fils Malfoy, Zabini et Nott dans les dortoirs. Ils pensent que Draco est un traître et que Blaise et Théodore veulent le rejoindre. Ils l'ont ensuite vu quitter le dortoir avec un sac. Il n'a réapparu que le lendemain dans la grande salle. Et ce n'est pas tout Maître. Il ont entendu des Gryffondors discuter entre eux, et il semblerait que Harry Potter n'ait également pas passé la nuit au dortoir."

-"Maître, mon fils Vincent m'a aussi dit qu' à la place de la marque de ténèbres, Draco Malfoy avait un bandage."

Les deux Mangemorts étaient toujours inclinés. Voldemort, lui était littéralement entrain de bouillir de rage.

-"RAMENEZ MOI LUCIUS ET NARCISSA ! TOUTE SUITE !" hurla-t-il.

Ses deux disciples disparurent aussitôt et réapparurent accompagné du couple Malfoy. Lucius s'inclina à son tour suivie de sa femme.

-"Maître, vous m'avez demandé ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa peur.

-"Mon cher Lucius, il semblerait que ton fils soit un traître. " Narcissa écarquilla les yeux et se redressa à l'évocation de Draco. Voldemort sembla le remarquer puisqu'il se tourna vers elle.

-"Allons Narcissa, je suis désolé. Tu dois être terriblement choquée." dit-il faussement compatissant.

-"En êtes vous sûr mon Maître? Je veux dire, comment l'avez vous sû ?" repris Lucius, ses mains tremblantes devant la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans le regard du maître des ténèbres.

-"Lucius, douterais-tu de ma parole ?"

-"Non Maître, biensur que non."

-"Bien, comme c'est ton fils je vais te le dire. Crabbe et Goyle fils l'ont entendu parler avec Nott et Zabini de ses projets. Il aurait rejoint Harry Potter. Il a même tenté de les rallier à sa cause. Je saurais si cela a marché très bientôt d'ailleurs. Ils doivent recevoir la marque dans deux jours. Tiens! En parlant de marque, il paraît que ton fils a essayé de s'en débarrasser. Il est peut-être mort empoisonné au moment où je te parle. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas une grosse perte n'est-ce pas ?"

Narcissa s'effondra par terre en pleurs, mais le visage de Lucius resta impassible. Seuls ses yeux brillait de rage et de honte. Son seul fils, dernier héritier des Malfoy, un traître. Quel déshonneur. Lui qui travaillait dur pour redevenir le bras droit de son maître, et voilà que son propre fils le poignardait dans le dos.

-"NARCISSA !" La femme se releva et osa regarder celui qu'elle appelait maître dans les yeux. Celui-ci afficha un rictus mauvais avant de reprendre."Puisque c'est toi qui l'a mit au monde, c'est à toi que j'ordonne de mettre fin à ses jours."

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

-"Non! Je ne pourrais jamais tuer mon bébé ! Je refuse !"

-"Tu ose contester un de mes ordre ?"

-"Draco est mon fils je préfère encore mourrir que de lui faire du mal !"

-"Cela ne m'étonne pas. Telle mère tel fils... ENDOLORIS !" La mère de Draco s'effondra sur le sol glacé, hurlant de douleur, son corps entier secoué de spasmes.

Lucius ne bougea pas. Lorsque Narcissa cessa de crier, évanouie, il s'avança vers son maître et s'inclina à nouveau.

-"Maître, je n'ai que faire de la vie de ce traître que je renie, et de celle qui lui sert de mère que je répudie. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi m'occuper de cette mission. Si il est encore en vie, je le tuerais pour sa trahison et son déshonneur. "

-"Très bien Lucius. Je te laisse faire. Quant à cette vermine" dit-il en posant un pied sur le corps inerte de Narcissa" je vais encore m'amuser un peu avec elle avant de l'achever comme il se doit."

-"Qu'il soit fait selon votre volonté Maître. " Sur ces mots Lucius transplana au Manoir Malfoy. Demain, il fera disparaître celui qui a osé piétiner l'honneur des Malfoy : son fils unique.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Severus venait de transplaner dans le couloir menant au bureau ou se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait entendu l'Endoloris suivit du cri de douleur et avait malheureusement reconnu la voix de Narcissa. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout pour la sauver, sinon son filleul ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il s'approcha de la porte, toqua puis entra. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, visiblement, Lucius était parti, seul Crabbe et Goyle, Voldemort et sa victime était là.

-"Severus mon ami, que me vaut cette visite tardive ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-"Maître, j'ai des nouvelles informations concernant l'Ordre du Phénix." Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

-"Crabbe, Goyle. Disparaissez." les deux mangemorts transplanèrent après une énième révérence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna alors vers Rogue. "Bien. Tu peux parler." mais celui ci jeta un regard à Narcissa, toujours étendue parterre. "Je vois" reprit-il "Tu ne veux pas parler devant elle ? Cela tombe bien, j'allais justement te demander de l'achever."

Il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite. Si il remarquait son hésitation, il les achèverait tous les deux. Il s'approcha du corps inerte et sortit sa baguette.

-"Aller Severus, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. Achève-là ! Toute suite !"

Le professeur de potion leva sa baguette vers Narcissa, puis, en un éclair, la pointa sur Voldemort et l'éjecta d'un expelliarmus avant d'agripper l'épaule de Narcissa et de transplaner aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

-"Ça fait un quart d'heure Potter ! Un putain de quart d'heure qu'il est parti ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un !"

-"Draco calme toi et fais lui confiance ! Si il n'est pas là dans cinq minute je préviens Sirius."

Cela faisait quinze minutes que le blond tournait en rond dans leur salon. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Harry pour le rassurer, il était trop inquiet pour se calmer.

-"Dans cinq minutes il sera peut-être trop tard Potter ! J'en peux plus d'attendre !"

Le bruit significatif d'un transplannage les interrompit. Rogue venait d'arriver avec Narcissa, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le canapé et Draco accourut à son chevet.

-"Mère ? Mère tu m'entend ? Severus qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?"

-"Calme-toi Draco. Elle a perdu connaissance après avoir reçu un endoloris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien de grave, il faut juste la laisser se reposer." Draco sembla soulagé, il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère et se tourna vers son parrain.

-"Merci Sev'".

-"Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre, ce sera plus confortable. Et reviens vite, il faut qu'on parle. Potter ?"

-"Oui professeur ?"

-"Appellez Sirius et Rémus et dites leur de venir immédiatement. Je serai là dans cinq minutes, je vais chercher Albus."

-"Très bien." Harry se précipita devant la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblé dans le salon de Harry et Draco.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ?"

-"J'ai perdu ma couverture."

-"Quoi !?"

-"Il m'a demandé de tuer Narcissa ! Je n'avais pas le choix."

-"Je vois, raconte nous en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. "

-"Potter a encore fais un rêve prémonitoire. Il a vu Voldemort sur le point d'achever Narcissa. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place, elle avait déjà reçu un Endoloris et gisait inconsciente sur le sol. Crabbe et Goyle était là. C'est leurs fils qui les ont prévenu que Draco était un traître. Ils ont apparemment surpris une conversation entre lui, Nott et Zabini. " il jeta un regard à son filleul.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant.

-"Ils ont dû nous entendre dans les dortoirs quand Blaise et Théo m'ont demandé de les aider...je suis désolé j'aurais dû faire plus attention."

-"Ce n'est pas grave Draco tu ne pouvais pas savoir, enfin si c'est grave, mais l'essentiel c'est que Narcissa soit saine et sauf." le rassura Sirius.

-"Continue Severus"

-"Pour gagner du temps, j'ai prétendu avoir des informations sur l'Ordre. Il a congédié Crabbe et Goyle et m'a demandé d'achever Narcissa. Je lui ai alors lancé un expelliarmus et j'ai profité de l'effet de surprise pour transplanner."

-"Severus, tu as fais le bon choix. Bon, je crois que Blaise et Théodore feraient mieux de quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui, on ne sait jamais. Remus, pense tu pouvoir les emmener chez toi maintenant ?"

-"Oui biensur Albus."

-"Très bien. Draco et Harry, vous veillerez sur Mme Malfoy jusqu'à demain."

-"Elle pourra venir habiter chez moi, après tout, c'est aussi une Black."

-"Parfait. Merci Sirius. Bon, mes amis, nous nous reverrons demain, à la demeure des Black comme prévu. Rémus, Nott et Zabini t'attendent dans mon bureau. Tu leur expliquera tout, ils doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe. Rassure les."

-"D'accord. Bonne nuit tout le monde. A demain. " le loup-garou quitta l'appartement et Sirius repartit par cheminette après avoir salué tout le monde. Enfin, Severus et Albus rejoignirent à leur tour leurs appartements.

-"Je vais voir ma mère. "

-"Draco attend !" le blond s'arrêta. "Tu-ça va ?" Draco soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-"Oui ça va, je suis juste épuisé."

-"Oui, c'est normal. Reste dans la chambre avec ta mère, je dormirais sur le canapé. Je viendrais te réveiller quand ce sera l'heure de prendre ton traitement." Le brun lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers le canapé.

-"Potter ?"

-"Oui?"

-"Merci."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans le salon."

-"Non, pas pour ça. Pour tout. Merci."

-"Oh. Euh- derien, c'est normal. " il se racla la gorge, gêné. "Bon bah, bonne nuit Malfoy."

-"Bonne nuit Potter" Draco rejoignit la chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Il s'approcha du lit où se trouvait sa mère, et s'assit à genou parterre près de celui-ci. La faible lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre près du lit éclairait le visage de sa mère. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur le matelas.

Harry, assit sur le canapé se rendit compte qu'il n'avait ni couverture pour se couvrir, ni oreiller. Il décida d'aller en chercher, se leva et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Il sortit sa baguette, prononça un lumos et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

-"Harry Potter" Il regarda vers le lit de Draco d'où provenait la voix et y trouva Narcissa, assise, entrain de caresser les cheveux blonds de son fils endormi. Il était assis sur le sol et seule sa tête était posée sur le matelas.

-"Bonsoir Madame. Vous vous sentez mieux ?" Narcissa esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre.

-"Ça va mieux oui. Mais dis moi plutôt ce que je fais ici et surtout pourquoi mon fils et toi habitez ensemble, parce-que c'est visiblement le cas." ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant le deuxième lit.

-"Je...C'est une longue histoire et je pense que c'est à Draco de vous la raconter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous êtes en sécurité ici."

-"Très bien. J'attendrais."

-"Bon, je vais vous laisser, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je serais dans le salon. Bonne nuit Madame Malfoy." Il prit une couverture et un oreiller et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Narcissa l'interpella à nouveau.

-"Harry ?"

-"Oui ?"

-"Quelle genre de relation entretiens-tu avec mon fils ?" devant la mine choquée du brun elle précisa "Tu l'as appelé Draco tout à l'heure, vous êtes donc assez proche pour vous appelez par vos prénoms, or aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes ennemis."

-"Je-il...nous sommes...euh..." et le voilà qui balbutiait et rougissait, ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser Narcissa puisqu'elle décida d'en rajouter.

-"Vous êtes quoi ? Amis ? Oh je sais, vous êtes amants et tu as honte de me le dire ?" Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de fuire dans le salon. Cette femme était complètement folle. Lui et Malfoy amants ? Manquerait plus que ça. Lui qui pensait que Mme Malfoy était une femme froide et hautaine, il était vraiment à côté de la plaque.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour~!**

 **Voici le 12 ème chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Blaise et Théodore**

Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...

Harry lâcha un grognement fatigué avant de se lever péniblement pour éteindre ce fichu boîtier qui s'évertuait à le réveiller toutes les trois heures depuis presque trois jours. Il suffisait de l'ouvrir pour que l'alarme s'arrête, ce qu'il fit. Il se massa le cou en grimaçant, il aurait dû transformer le canapé en lit, ça lui aurait évité toutes ces courbatures, mais après avoir quitté la chambre en trombe pour fuir cette folle de Narcissa, il avait été tellement embarrassé par ce qu'elle avait insinué, qu'il s'était directement enfoui sous sa couverture et s'était endormi pratiquement tout de suite après.

Il s'étira, puis pris sa baguette. Le sortilège Tempus lui indiqua deux heure du matin. Il soupira, et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la chambre. Il poussa doucement la porte en espérant de tout son coeur que Mme Malfoy soit endormie, pénétra dans la chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit de Malfoy où se trouvait sa mère. Elle dormait. Il souffla de soulagement et s'approcha de son lit où Draco dormait profondément. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment beau quand il dormait, tous ses traits étaient détendus et il ne portait pas cet habituel masque d'indifférence qui le faisait paraître si froid. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

\- "Draco ? Draco réveille-toi." Chuchota-t-il. Le blond s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux à moitié.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- "C'est l'heure de ton remède crétin"

Le serpentard, bien qu'à peine réveillé lui jeta un regard noir avant de le suivre dans le salon.

Quand ils eurent fini, au lieu de retourner dormir, Draco resta assis sur le fauteuil, à côté de Harry qui l'interrogeait du regard.

-"Draco il est deux heures et quart du matin, tu crois pas que tu devrais aller dormir ?"

Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

-"Pas envie" Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre dans la même position que lui.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de dormir Malfoy ?"

Le blond soupira.

-"Mon père."

-"Tu as peur ?"

-"Non...oui. En faite, j'ai plus peur pour ma mère que pour moi. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si jamais elle tombait entre ses mains."

-"Ton père ne pourra pas vous retrouver. La maison des Blacks est protégée par un nouveau gardien du secret depuis hier. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit quand tu étais dans la chambre avec ta mère. Jusqu'à hier, c'était Dumbeldore le gardien. Comme il t'avais parlé du 12 square grimaud, tu as pu le voir et y rentrer."

-"Et maintenant, qui est le gardien ?"

-"Tu le saura tout à l'heure. "

-"Maintenant ou dans quelques heures c'est pareil"

-"Non. La patience est une vertu Malfoy."

-"Tu me fatigue. Je vais me coucher."

-"C'est ça. A dans deux heures et demi Malfoy." Le blond s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre quand il fit demi-tour dans le salon. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et pris un air hautain made in Malfoy.

-"Tu sais Potter, nous les sorciers avons la capacité de pouvoir transformer un objet en un autre objet. Par exemple, il existe un sortilège très facile qui nous permet de changer un canapé en lit. Si c'est trop difficile pour le piètre sorcier que tu es, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à tonton Draco. Bonne nuit." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-"Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Espèce de crétin de Serpentard imbu de sa personne !"

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Potter !"lui jeta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil depuis l'entrée de la chambre. En entendant ces mots, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Il transforma le canapé en lit, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures en pestant contre le stupide blond qui lui servait de colocataire.

* * *

Blaise et Théo étaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis que Rémus et Nymph leur avaient prêté. La chambre en question n'était pas très grande, il y avait tout juste la place pour les lits superposés, le petit bureau et la grande armoire en bois qui s' y trouvaient. Blaise avait pris le lit du haut et Théodore celui du bas.

-"Théo ? Tu dors ?"

-"Mmmmh"

-"Donc tu dors pas."

-"Si alors met la en veilleuse ! "

-"Si tu parle c'est que tu ne dors pas." Sans crier gare, le métisse sauta de son lit et se jeta sur son ami à moitié endormi.

-"Mais t'es malade !" chuchota-t-il en essayant d'éjecter la source de ses problèmes par terre. Mais Blaise passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et fit de même avec ses pieds, en parfaite imitation du koala.

-"Laisse moi dormir avec toi Théooo, s'il te plaît"

-"Dans tes rêves, dégage !"

-"Mais j'arrive pas à dormir tout seul. Je te jure que je ne te dérangerai pas. Alleeer dis ooouiii." le supplia t il comme un gamin.

-"Tu fais un truc de travers je t'en colle une."

-"J'ferai rien ! Promis !" repondit-il un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Le brun se décala pour laisser de la place à Blaise.

-"Pot de colle" marmonna-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

-"Bonne nuit Théo!".

Ces deux là avaient une relation quelque peu compliquée. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ils avaient toujours été meilleurs amis avec Draco. Mais depuis un peu plus d'un an, Blaise avait commencé à agir bizarrement avec Théo. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit près de lui et surtout il fallait toujours qu'il soit en contact physique avec lui, même si c'était juste en posant une main sur son épaule, ou en collant ses jambes à celles de Théo lorsqu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours. Au début, c'était plutôt passé inaperçu et le brun n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Mais un jour, alors que Blaise avait un peu abusé des bières au beurre, Théo l'accompagna à l'infirmerie pour piquer une potion anti-gueule de bois. La salle était complètement vide. Il aida Blaise à s'asseoir sur un lit pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de conneries pendant qu'il chercherait la potion. Mais avant que Théo ne s'éloigne du lit, le métisse l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Quand le brun leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Blaise approcha son visage du sien et lorsqu'il fut assez près, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le moment, Théo fut trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre geste, mais lorsqu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, il repoussa violemment Blaise et quitta l'infirmerie en courant, laissant le métisse seul, les larmes aux yeux.

Après cela, Théo ne lui adressa plus la parole et commença à l'éviter comme la peste. Draco avait beau poser des questions, aucuns des deux protagonistes ne voulaient lui répondre. Jusqu'au jour où il trouva le métisse en pleurs, assis par terre dans une salle de classe sombre pendant sa ronde de préfet. Il avait alors tout raconté à son meilleur ami. Comment il avait gâché leur amitié et comment il était petit à petit tombé amoureux du brun alors qu'il n'était même pas attiré par les garçons. Il avait eu peur de la réaction du blond, peur qu'il le rejette à son tour mais à son grand étonnement, il l'avait consolé et lui avait dit qu'il le soutiendrait et qu'il irait dès demain parler à Théodore. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Blaise lui avait même demandé de lui dévoilé ses sentiments, il savait que c'était lâche de sa part et qu'il devait lui avouer lui même, mais il n'aurait jamais pu encaisser un deuxième rejet en face. Draco expliqua donc tout à Théodore. Ce dernier fut choqué sur le moment et même si par la suite, il lui pardonna le baiser de l'infirmerie, il continua de l'éviter, comme si sa présence le gênait, le dégoûtait. Cette situation dura presque deux mois. Deux mois durant lesquels Théo compris que Blaise n'y était pour rien, on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux, c'est le coeur qui fait son choix et on a pas son mot à dire. Alors petit à petit et pour la plus grande joie du métisse, ils étaient redevenu presque aussi proches qu'avant. Théo lui avait expliqué qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui et qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier car il ne voulait pas le voir soufrir à cause de lui. Blaise lui avait alors promis de tout faire pour l'oublier et lui avait assurer après quelques semaines qu'il y était parvenu et qu'il le considerait à nouveau comme son meilleur ami et rien de plus. Soulagé, le brun n'était plus gêné en sa présence. Et Blaise pouvait à nouveau être près de lui, discuter avec lui, le taquiner, sans que le brun ne pense automatiquement à l'attirance que le métisse éprouvait pour lui. Mais ça faisait mal parfois, de savoir que jamais Théo ne lui rendrait ses sentiments car même si il le lui avait assuré, il ne l'avait pas oublié et il ne le pourrait jamais, c'était son premier amour après tout, et on n'oubliait jamais son premier amour. Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était le moment où Théo tomberait amoureux, car ce serait aussi le moment où il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Heureusement ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Le brun n'était vraiment pas un coureur de jupon, il n'était d'ailleurs jamais sorti avec une fille de sa vie. Les autres éleves avaient l'habitude de dire de lui qu'il était sûrement gay puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser aux filles. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps pour une relation amoureuse et même si il en avait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'embêter avec ça. Pourtant, il était plutôt beau garçon et beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à lui. La peau blanche, les cheveux bruns foncés légèrement ondulés, de grands yeux noirs, de longs cils foncés, des lèvres charnues, un bon mètre soixante-quinze, le corps mince, finement musclé... En bref Théodore Nott était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau garçon. Et Blaise l'aimait plus que tout. En secret. Car leur amitié était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

-"Théo ?" chuchota le métisse. Mais seule la respiration calme et régulière de Théodore lui répondit. Il déposa alors sa main dans les cheveux bruns du Serpentard endormi et commença à les caresser doucement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Puis, peu de temps après, il s'endormit à son tour.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous~!**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances~**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire~!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

 **Chapitre 13 : Le programme**

Harry était réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà. Le boîtier les avait encore réveillé à cinq heures du matin et le Gryffondor n'avait pas reussi à se rendormir. Il avait donc traîné dans son lit de fortune pendant un peu plus d'une heure, puis, aux alentours de six heure trente, il s'était levé, douché puis était descendu dans la grande salle pour prendre trois tasses de café et quelques viennoiseries. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi mais seul quelques professeurs étaient présents. Les élèves ne descendaient généralement jamais avant sept heures et demi. Il rejoignit ensuite son appartement, prit un café, un croissant et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait installé près de la fenêtre du salon. Il était entrain de grignoter sa viennoiserie quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se verrouiller. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit le blond et non pas sa mère. Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit...sur Narcissa Malfoy.

-"Bonjour beau fils."

-"Arrêtez avec ça !" chuchota le brun, craignant que Draco ne l'entende.

-"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Arrêter avec quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois sur son fils. Il soupira, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la grande table en bois.

-"Laissez tomber. Venez plutôt déjeuner, j'ai ramené du café et des viennoiseries. Servez-vous." lui dit il en s'installant à table.

Elle prit place à son tour, tira une tasse de café vers elle puis pris un pain au raisins. Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre eux que Harry ne tarda pas à briser.

-"Est-ce vous avez parlé avec Dra-Malfoy ?" La femme leva ses yeux de sa tasse de café et lui repondit en souriant.

-"Oui, nous avons discuté tout à l'heure, après qu'il ai pris son remède. C'est très noble de ta part ce que tu fais pour mon fils. Je peux te tutoyer ?" le brun opina de la tête. "Très bien, alors appelle moi Narcissa. Je pense que nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble, je me trompe ?"

-"Non, vous avez raison. J'aimerais vous poser une question...Narcissa."

-"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

-"Est-ce que vous allez combattre à nos côtés ?" Elle but une gorgée de café puis reposa sa tasse sur la table.

-"Oui, je serais là. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que j'y pensais, mais je n'ai jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit. J'avais trop peur pour mon fils. Et je dois avouer que j'espérais aussi que Lucius ouvre les yeux et qu'il se rende compte qu'il empruntait le mauvais chemin." Elle afficha un sourire triste avant de reprendre. "Mais j'ai su qu'il ne quitterai jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce fou à lier comptait plus que sa femme et son fils unique quand il a dit qu'il me répudiait, qu'il reniait Draco et qu'il le tuerait de ses mains pour l'avoir trahi. À ce moment là, j'étais à moitié évanouie, j'ai complètement perdu connaissance avant l'arrivée de Severus. D'ailleurs je tenais à te remercier Harry, sans toi, je serai probablement morte. Et Draco aussi d'ailleurs." Elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre. " J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop désagréable comme colocataire."

-"Je suis le colocataire que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir Mère." Le blond venait de pénétrer dans le salon. Harry le détailla rapidement du regard. Étant donné ses cheveux mouillés, il s'était déjà douché. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu tellement qu'il était absorbé par sa conversation avec Narcissa. "N'est-ce pas Potter ?"

-"Alors Harry, qu'en penses-tu?" demanda t-elle amusée.

-"J'en pense qu'on peut difficilement trouver pire en matière de colocataire."

-"Tu n'est qu'un affreux menteur Potter." répliqua Draco faussement vexé.

-"Si tu le dis. Aller viens t'asseoir, j'ai monté le petit déjeuner. Le boîtier ne va pas tarder à sonner."

-"Subtile façon de changer de sujet." Le Serpentard prit place à côté de sa mère, en face de Harry. Il balaya la table du regard et leva un sourcil avant de demander : "Il n'y a pas de toast ?"

-"Non je n'en ai pas monté. " Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Non mais d'où tu sors Potter ? Tu as déjà vu un petit déjeuner sans toast ? Tes moldus ne te l'ont pas appris ?"

-"Non mais je rêve ! Non seulement je me dérange pour te ramener un petit déjeuner jusqu'ici et en plus Monsieur trouve le moyen de se plaindre !? Si tu veux des toast, tu bouge ton royal fessier jusqu'à la grande salle tout seul !" Draco semblait clairement s'amuser de la situation.

-"Tiens, tu avoue enfin que j'ai un beau fessier, mieux vaut tard que jamais Potter." Le brun devînt écarlate.

-"Quoi !? Tu- je...c'est pas ce que...Aaaaarrrrrrggh! J'en ai marre je vais me changer !" Le brun alla se refugier dans la chambre en tapant des pieds sous le regard amusé de Draco et le rire de Narcissa.

-"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entend rire." dit le blond en attrapant un croissant.

-"C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien."

-"Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça."

-"Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller très bien Draco. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que ce cher Survivant n'y est pas pour rien."

-"Pourquoi tu me parles de Potter ? Il n'a rien avoir la dedans."

-"Je ne sais pas. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre."

Le blond soupira et lui lança un regard agacé.

-"Draco, ce n'est pas un crime d'apprécier Harry Potter."

-"Je ne l'apprécie pas. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se déteste, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer." Narcissa soupira, décidément son fils était vraiment une tête de mule.

-"Si tu le dis... Au fait, à quel heure vient Sirius ?"

-"Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant."

-"Ça va nous faire bizarre d'habiter dans cette vieille bâtisse..."

-"Le pire c'est qu'on va devoir supporter Potter et Black pendant toutes les vacances et peut être même plus."

-"Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça de vivre avec lui." Le blond soupira bruyemment avant de se lever.

-"Le boîtier sonne, c'est l'heure de mon traitement. "

-"Oui. Vas-y, pendant ce temps j'irai rendre visite à ce cher Albus."

-"Très bien. À toute à l'heure Mère." La blonde se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour.

-"Draco, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Il me faut de nouvelles robes ! La mienne est toute poussiéreuse à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier." Son fils leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

-"Et bien tu n'as qu'à la nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort et aller demander à Dumbeldore d'envoyer quelqu'un chez Mme Guipure. "

-"Tu as raison. De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix. " Elle sortit sa baguette, lança un sort nettoyant sur sa longue robe noire et sortit en direction du bureau du vieux directeur.

Draco, lui, se dirigea vers la chambre où Harry était toujours enfermé. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de taper, c'était aussi sa chambre après tout. Le brun était allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le mur. D'où il était, le blond ne voyait que sa tignasse ébouriffée posés sur l'oreiller.

-"Potter ? Tu boudes ?" dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta. Il se frotta les yeux, puis s'assit en tailleur sur lit.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ? Desolé je me suis assoupi. C'est l'heure du remède ? "

-"Oui c'est l'heure du remède et arrêtes de m'appeler par mon prénom Potter, on a pas élevé les scrout-à-pétards ensemble à ce que je saches." lui repondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

-"T'es vraiment un coincé du..." Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé du postérieur du blond, ça s'était retourné contre lui.

-"Coincé du quoi Potter ?" Harry remarqua que le blond avait l'air sérieux. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas cette expression moldue...tant mieux.

-"Rien, c'est une expression moldue que tu ne comprendrais pas." Draco plissa le nez de dégoût.

-"De toute manière, je me fiche autant des expressions moldues que des moldues eux-même. Bon dépêchons-nous d'en finir, Black ne va sûrement pas tarder."

-"Sirius m'as dit qu'il serait là aux alentours de dix heures. Il est huit heure passée, on a encore pas mal de temps devant nous."

* * *

-"Entrez !"

-"Bonjour Albus."

-"Oh Narcissa ! Je suis heureux de constater que vous allez mieux. Asseyez vous." Narcissa pris place en face de lui. "Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ma chère ?"

-"Et bien, j'ai des informations très importantes à transmettre à l'Ordre."

-"Je m'en doutais. Une réunion aura lieu juste après le déjeuner. L'Ordre du Phénix sera là au complet. Je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là pour éviter d' avoir à nous répéter. Qu'en pensez vous ?"

-"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients."

-"Parfait."

-"Je voulais aussi vous demander une faveur."

-"Je vous écoute"

-"J'aimerais que vous envoyez quelqu'un à Près-au-Lard chez Mme Guipure, me chercher quelques robes que j'avais commandé, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Elles ont déjà été payées." Le vieux directeur lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-"Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Nous avons des hiboux spécial gros colis qui ont l'habitude de transporter de lourdes charges. Je vais de suite en envoyer un, je pense qu'il sera de retour dans moins d'une heure. Je vous les ferait apporter directement à l'appartement de Harry et Draco."

-"Merci Albus." dit-elle en se levant. "Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. "

-"Derien Narcissa. Nous nous verrons plus tard. "

* * *

Harry était assis sur le canapé avec Draco quand la flamme qui brûlait dans la cheminée vira au vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius était dans leur salon entrain de tapoter ses vêtements pour en enlever les traces de cendres.

-"Salut les jeunes !"

-"Bonjour Sirius !"

-"Vous êtes en avance."

-"Tu peux me tutoyer Draco, j'ai l'impression de prendre de l'âge quand on me vouvoie. Et oui je suis en avance, j'étais pressé de voir ma cousine adoré. Comment va-t-elle ?" Il prit place sur un fauteuil près d'eux et croisa ses jambes.

-"Elle va beaucoup mieux."

-"Elle est allé rendre visite à Dumbeldore, elle ne va pas tarder." Au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

-"Ça doit être elle."

-"Laissez je vais ouvrir." Sirius se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Un grand sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

-"Cissa ! Comment vas-tu ? Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi !" lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-"Siri tu m'étouffe..."

-"Oh. Desolé... Je suis heureux de te voir."

-"Moi aussi. Ça fait tellement longtemps." Narcissa avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Plus loin, Draco observait la scène du coin de l'oeil. Depuis quand sa mère était aussi proche du cousin Black ? Et depuis quand était elle aussi émotive ? C'est la première fois qu'il la voyait au bord des larmes, des larmes de joie qui plus est. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au brun. Lui aussi les regardait bizarrement, comme si il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était entrain de se passer.

-"Je ne savais pas que Sirius était aussi proche de ta mère. "

-"Je ne le savais pas non plus."

Les deux adultes s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Voyant les regards soupçonneux que leur lançaient les deux jeunes sorciers, Sirius se décida à leur expliquer.

-"Euh, vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais Cissa et moi sommes très proches. Quand nous étions enfant, on ne se quittait pas, nous étions inséparables. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas duré. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé un "Black modèle". Je n'adhèrais pas trop aux "traditions" familiales alors j'ai été renié. Ils ont interdit à Narcissa de m'adresser la parole. Un jour, nous nous sommes croisé par hasard à Près au Lard. Je lui ai alors proposé d'aller manger une glace chez Fortarôme. Un proche de la famille nous a vu et lorsque Narcissa est rentrée, son père l'a menacé de la renier elle aussi si elle recommencer à me parler. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu, je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'assister à son mariage." Il posa une main sur la tête de sa cousine et poursuivit "Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureux de retrouver ma petite Cissa ! Je la considère comme ma petite soeur."

-"Siri, je suis plus grande que toi."

-"Oui mais j'ai toujours eut le rôle du grand frère alors contente toi du rôle qui reste : l'adorable petite soeur !"

Draco les fixait toujours, quant à Harry, il souriait. Il était heureux pour son parrain, il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait, il lui restait plus que Remus alors forcément qu'il était heureux de retrouver celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur.

-"Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous retrouver. Vous allez pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu pendant ces vacances !"

-"Ça c'est pas sûr mon garçon ! Si tu savais le programme que nous a préparé Rém'..."

-"Quel programme ?" demanda Draco visiblement intéressé.

-"D'après Severus, la guerre est pour bientôt. Quelques mois du tout au plus. Dumbeldore a alors pensé qu'il serait préférable de vous entraîner intensivement pendant ces vacances car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il a confié l'organisation de cette mission à Rémus."

-"Et de quoi se compose cet entraînement ?"

-"Et bien c'est très simple. Il y aura pour les plus doué en potion et en herbologie des cours donnés par Severus qui vous apprendront comment réaliser et utiliser les potions soignantes de bases. Nous en auront besoin, c'est très important d'avoir dans nos rangs des combattants qui savent comment administrer ces potions et surtout en quelle quantité car un remède, s'il est mal administré peut très bien agir comme un poison."

-"Tu y participera sûrement, tu es l'un des plus doué en potions. "

-"Oui, contrairement à toi Potter. " Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce maudit Serpentard pourra toujours rêver pour avoir un nouveau compliment de sa part.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y aura d'autre Sirius ?"

-"Pour ceux qui sont doué en métamorphose, Nymph' leur apprendra à transformer n'importe quel objet, animal ou plante en objet qui pourront nous être utiles comme des brancards, des boucliers, du matériel médical, des armes, des pièges, etc... Ensuite, pour ceux ayant des facilités en sortilèges, Molly et Arthur Weasley leur enseigneront les sortilèges de défense les plus puissants qui existent. Enfin, pour tous le monde, il y aura des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancés. C'est à dire d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que ceux auquels vous avez pu assister à Poudlard. Nous séparerons la classe en deux niveaux. Le niveau 1 sera pour les moins doués, Rémus et moi même nous occuperons de ce niveau. Quant aux plus doués, ils iront au niveau 2 avec Maugrey et Severus."

Le blond grimaça à l'entente du nom de son professeur de défense de quatrième année. Même en sachant que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait transformer en fouine mais un imposteur ayant pris sa place, il continuait de le craindre tout autant qu'il le détestait.

-"Sirius, qui participera à ces cours ? Est-ce que Neville, Luna, Seamus et les autres seront là ?"

-"Nous le seront bientôt Harry. Dumbeldore leur a envoyé a tous un hibou hier soir. Il leur a expliqué que la guerre était pour bientôt et que le moment était venu de choisir. Soit ils rejoignent le rang des combattants et passent les vacances à se préparer avec nous - Molly a gentillement accepté de les accueillir chez elle-, soit ils rentrent chez eux et personne ne leur en tiendra rigueur. C'est leur droit après tout. On ne peut pas en vouloir à ceux qui refuse de risquer leur vie, ils sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent. En tout cas, ceux qui ont accepté de nous rejoindre ne devraient plus tarder. Albus leur a donné rendez-vous ici même, à neuf heures trente."

-"Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera là. "

-"Espérons-le Harry, plus on est nombreux à êtres préparés mieux c'est. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Harry regarda son parrain qui consultait sa montre.

-"Il est neuf heure trente. Nous allons savoir qui sera de la partie."

-"Je vais ouvrir."

À suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-"Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! Et comment va la mère de Malfoy ?"

-"Salut Harry, Dumbeldore nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé hier mais il est resté très vague."

-"Entrez, on vas tout vous expliquer. " Ron et Hermione suivirent timidement leur meilleur ami dans le salon.

-"Oh Hermione, Ron ! Vous allez bien ?"

-"Bonjour ! Ça va très bien et vous ?"

-"Ça irait mieux si tu m'appeler par mon prénom et que tu arrêtait de me vouvoyer! "

Hermione lui sourit en rougissant légèrement avant de se tourner vers Draco et sa mère.

-"Bonjour" salua-t-elle timidement.

-"Bonjour Granger."

-"Tu doit être "Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout" non ?"

Hermione rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête, elle était déjà très mal à l'aise alors si on commençait à l'humilier...

-"'Cissa, soit gentille."

-"Excuse moi...Hermione c'est ça ?" Hermione hocha la tête. " Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que mon fils te surnomme comme ça et ça m'a échappé. "

-"Ce n'est pas grave Madame." lui répondit-elle soulagé de voir que la mère était beaucoup plus aimable que le fils.

-"Appelle moi Narcissa. Et toi aussi...tu dois être Ronald Weasley à en croire ta chevelure de feu.

Ron devînt tout rouge et se contenta de hocher la tête, trop gêné pour pouvoir prononcer un mot.

-"Oh mais c'est trop flatteur pour un Weasley, Mère."

-"Allons mon bébé soit gentille avec tes camarades"

Ron, Harry et Sirius s'éclatèrent de rire devant la mine choquée du blond.

-"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. " siffla le Serpentard à sa mère qui semblait trouver ça drôle. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était les jumeaux Weasley.

-"Salut Harry !"

-"On t'as ramené du monde !"

-"Fred ! Georges ! Qui est avec vous ?"

Les jumeaux s'écartèrent et un immense sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du brun. L'Armée de Dumbeldore était presque au complet. Il y avait Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Colin, Lavande, les soeurs Patil, Angelina, Terry Boot, Jordan Lee et bien sûr Ginny Weasley qui les accompagnait.

-"Entrez, entrez ! Je le savais ! J'étais sûr que vous viendriez !"

Tout le monde entra dans le petit appartement. Seamus, avant d'entrer se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda en chuchotant :

-"Dis Harry, tu vis vraiment avec Malfoy depuis trois jours ?!"

-"Euh, oui mais c'est une longue histoire Seam'"

-"Mmmh..."

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le regard pervers que lui lançait l'Irlandais.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Il le poussa à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'il ne dise d'autres bêtises. Tous le monde se présenta et fit connaissance avec Narcissa. Sirius fit apparaître des chaises et des fauteuils supplémentaires et ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Dumbeldore n'arrive en compagnie de Rémus, Severus, Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il portait un paquet qu'il donna à Narcissa pendant que les derniers arrivés s'installaient à leur tour.

-"Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez été nombreux à répondre à notre appel. La guerre approche à grands pas, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je vais vous laissez une dernière chance de rentrer chez vous, ce qui resteront ne pourront plus nous quitter, est-ce clair ?" Tous acquiescèrent. "Que ceux qui ont changé d'avis se lèvent et quittent cette pièce. Vous ne serez pas blâmé, et personne ne vous en voudra, c'est votre droit." Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais personne ne bougea. "Très bien, je vous remercie. Le Monde Magique a de la chance de compter parmi ses citoyens de jeunes sorciers aussi courageux et talentueux que vous. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, Rémus va vous faire part de quelques changements de dernière minute." Le vieux directeur pris place à son tour sur une chaise pendant que Rémus se levait.

-"Bonjour à tous. Je suppose que Sirius vous a déjà expliqué comment allait se dérouler l'entraînement." Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative. "Bien, nous gagnerons du temps. Alors, étant donné que nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux qu'avant, ce qui est une très bonne chose, nous avons quelque peu changé nos plan. L'entraînement aura lieu chez la famille Weasley qui a gentillement agrandit sa demeure afin de pouvoir tous nous accueillir là-bas. Bien entendu la maison et le terrain qui l'entour ont été rendu incartables et sont maintenant protégés par un gardien du secret, tout comme la maison des Black et la mienne. Nous passerons donc une grande partie des vacances chez les Weasley." Draco afficha une mine dégoûtée, lui, Draco Malfoy allait devoir habiter chez ces paysans de Weasley...rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir ! "Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais vous annoncer qui est le gardien du secret de la maison des Weasley, et tout de suite après, nous transplanerons par petits groupes. Laissez toutes vos affaires, des elfes viendront vous les apporter."

-"Et pour Blaise et Théodore ?" demanda le blond.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà la bas avec Nymph, je leur ai déjà tout expliqué. Bon, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, venez près de moi et mettez une main sur mon épaule. Harry, Draco, et Narcissa, vous transplanerez avec Severus. Terry, Jordan, Padma et Patil avec Sirius. Les autres avec Arthur et Molly. Dumbeldore..." Le vieux sorcier se leva et sourit.

-"Le terrier, au sud de Loutry Ste Chaspoule." Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appartement était vide.

À suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Blaise, Théodore et Nymph étaient arrivés très tôt ce matin chez les Weasley. Molly leur avait demandé de préparer les chambres pendant qu'elle et son mari iraient chercher les enfants à Poudlard.

Ils avaient agrandi magiquement le deuxième étage de la maison afin que celle-ci puisse accueillir tout le monde et même plus si leurs invités venaient à être plus nombreux que prévu. Il y avait donc quatre chambres supplémentaires avec deux lits superposés dans chacune d'elles.

-"Vous restez dans la même chambre mes chéris ?" Nymph avait prit l'habitude, en seulement vingt-quatre heures passées en leur compagnie, de donner des surnoms affectueux aux deux garçons qu'elle hébergeait. Elle s'était très rapidement attaché à eux. Et eux aussi d'ailleurs, même si Blaise le lui montrait plus que Théodore qui lui aussi l'appréciait mais était encore trop mal à l'aise pour le lui montrer.

-"Oui, Théo ne peux pas se passer de moi !" Répondit le métisse en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard séducteur.

-"Je dormirais avec Draco, Potter et Weasley." Blaise perdit immédiatement son sourire arrogant.

-"Noooooon ! Je plaisantais Théo ! Dis lui Nymph'!"

-"Vous êtes trop mignons !" Répondit elle en riant.

Pendant ce temps, Bill et Charlie, les aînés des Weasley étaient occupés à aménagé le sous-sol en salle de classe de Potion. Quand ils eurent tous fini leurs tâches, ils se rejoignirent dans le jardin où Molly avait installé une énorme table en bois pouvant accueillir facilement une vingtaine de personnes. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que plusieurs "pop" significatifs d'un transplanage les interrompu. Tout le monde était là. Blaise et Théo se précipitèrent vers Draco et sa mère pour les saluer.

-"Asseyez-vous tous ! La réunion va commencer !" cria Dumbeldore. Tous s'installèrent à table. Molly donna deux coups de baguette sur la grande table et devant chaque convive apparut un verre de jus de citrouille frais.

La réunion commença alors. Narcissa leur expliqua que comme l'avait dit Severus, la guerre était pour bientôt et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entrain de rassembler le plus d'alliés possible. Les vampires et certains loup-garous lui avaient déjà prêté allégeance. Il avait aussi rallié les trolls des montagnes à sa cause. Elle leur appris aussi que le Lord comptait parmi ses Mangemorts des sorciers dresseurs de créatures magiques extrêmement doués. Ils avaient réussi l'impossible, dresser : une Chimère, cette créature assoiffée de sang dotée d'une tête de lion, d'un corps de chèvre et d'une queue de dragon; un Erumpent, grand animal semblable à un rhinocéros et dont la corne, pouvant percer même le métal, contient une sécrétion mortelle provoquant l'explosion de la personne ou de l'objet dans lequel il l'injecte; un Griffon, créature possédant la tête et les pattes antérieure d'un aigle mais le corps et les pattes arrière d'un lion; et enfin, une Manticore, une créature extrêmement dangereuse et très rare à tête humaine possédant un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion.

Voldemort avait enfermé ces créatures dans les cachots de son repère et avait renforcer les portes par les plus puissants des sortilèges pour qu'elles puissent résister à ces créatures d'une force effrayante. Quand elle eut fini de parler, Narcissa retourna s'asseoir auprès de son fils et de son cousin. Visiblement, son récit n'avait laissé personne de marbre. La moitié des élèves présents tremblait de peur, pour certains, la guerre était perdue d'avance. Tout le monde se mit à parler et à s' agiter. Dumbeldore se frotta la barbe, signe qu'il réfléchissait, avant de mettre fin à ce brouhaha en criant un efficace "Silence !" qui fit taire toute l'assemblée.

-"Calmez-vous! Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est plus grave que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais il ne faut pas paniquer pour autant. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hagrid pour qu'il nous rejoigne, nous allons avoir besoin de lui. Chaque créature a sa faiblesse et je ne connais personne de plus cultivé dans ce domaine que notre cher Rubeus. Pour ce qui est des alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachez que nous avons aussi les notres. Les centaures ont accepté de se battre à nos côtés, même si d'après leurs mots, ce n'est pas pour les sorciers mais pour venger les licornes. Plusieurs meutes de loup-garous ont aussi accepté de nous rejoindre, trois exactement : deux meutes de loup-garous Sorciers et une meute d'Originels. Les meutes Moldues ont refusé d'être mêlé à cette guerre. De même que les Acromentules. Sachez aussi que nous aurons à nos côtés 15 dragons, des Cornelongues Roumains plus précisément. C'est Charlie Weasley qui nous les a ramené de leur pays d'origine après les avoir dressé. Vous voyez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas le seul à avoir des atouts dans cette guerre." Dumbeldore avait réussi à remonter le moral de ses troupes. Il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de se rasseoir. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un peu avant que Rémus, n'annonce qui suivra quel cours pendant ces vacances.

Il a était décidé que seuls Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Théo et Blaise suivraient les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal de niveau 2. Tous les autres iraient au niveau 1. Ensuite, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavande et les soeurs Patil apprendraient comment fabriquer et utiliser les potions guérissantes et les plantes magiques. Seamus, Dean, Colin, Terry, Jordan, Blaise et Théodore iraient au cours de Métamorphose de Nymph'. Et enfin, tout le monde assisterait au cours de Sortilèges de défense des Weasley et à un cours supplémentaire sur les créatures fantastiques que donnera le garde-chasse de Poudlard : Rubéus Hagrid.

Peu de temps après, Molly donna, cette fois-ci, cinq coups de baguette sur la table et un véritable festin apparut devant les convives. Dumbeldore leur souhaita à tous bon appétit et en profita pour leur dire qu'aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jour de repos dont ils bénéficieront ces vacances, et qu'ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient à condition de ne jamais sortir du terrain protégé. Celui-ci comprenait la maison des Weasley et son jardin, l'atelier d'Arthur, une partie du champ devant la maison et un petit bois derrière celle-ci. Quand tout le monde eut fini de déjeuner, Molly et Nymph débarrassèrent la table et lavèrent la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, des petits groupes se formèrent pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après-midi de libre et aussi de qui dormirait avec qui. Harry, Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu dans le petit bois.

-"Vous m'avez manqué. "

-"N'importe qui t'aurais manqué étant donné le colocataire que tu t'es coltiner !"

-"Ronald, ne soit pas méchant, je suis sûre que Malfoy n'est pas une si mauvaise personne au fond. N'est ce pas Harry ?"

-"Oui...il est un peu compliqué et a un sale caractère, mais dans le fond, il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il aime le faire croire."

-"Tu vois Ron ! J'en été sûre !"

-"Quoi que vous direz, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je deviendrai ami avec un Serpentard et surtout si le Serpentard en question est blond platine et narcissique comme c'est pas permis !"

-"C'est de moi que tu parle la belette ? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que c'était vilain de parler dans le dos des autres ?" Derrière le trio d'or de Poudlard se tenaient Blaise, Théo et Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air énervé mais au contraire amusé.

-"Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Il viens de m'insulter !"

-"Ron c'est toi qui a commencé, d'ailleurs tu devrais t'excuser. "

-"M'excuser !? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête 'Mione ?!" La brune leva les yeux au ciel, c'était peine perdue, le roux était une vraie tête de mule.

-"Vous allez vous promener dans le petit bois ?" leur demanda Blaise.

-"Oui" répondit Harry.

-"Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec vous ? Je pense que ce serai une bonne chose d'essayer de s'entendre, je sais que c'était pas la joie à Poudlard mais la situation a changé. Nous sommes du même côté, qu'on soit Gryffondor ou Serpentard."

-"Je suis d'accord avec toi Zabi-"

-"Blaise."

-"Oui, Blaise. Essayons de mettre de côté nos différents."

-"Harry est d'accord. Et toi...Hermione ?"

-"Je suis pour !" répondit-elle en souriant.

-"Ron ?" Le roux lui lança un regard noir avant de commencer à marcher en direction du bois."Je vois..."

-"Laisse lui le temps, il est borné."

-"J'avais remarqué. Bon, on y va ?" Le petit groupe se mit à son tour en marche. Lorsqu'ils eurent rattrapé le roux à l'entrée du bois, ils s'arrêtèrent sur demande de Théo qui voulait leur faire part d'une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Théo ?"

-"Je pense que pour bien s'entendre il faut d'abord faire connaissance. Nous sommes six, je propose qu'on se sépare en trois groupes pour une heure et demi de promenade et qu'on se retrouve tous ici après."

-"Je me met avec toi Théo !"

-"On n'a pas besoin de faire connaissance crétin. " Blaise fit mine de bouder, faisant rire Hermione et sourire Harry.

-"Et comment fait-on pour savoir avec qui on est ?" demanda le blond.

-"Je dirais par centre d'intérêt, comme ça, on est sûr d'avoir quelque chose à se dire. Par exemple...Blaise aime faire des blagues débile..."

-"Ron est fait pour lui alors !" dit Harry en riant.

-"Très bien, je me met avec Weasley."le Weasley en question leur tournait le dos et était à environ un mètre cinquante d'eux. "Mais je vous ferez dire que mes blagues ne sont pas débiles."

-"Mais oui Blaise, c'est cela. Bon, à qui le tour ?" demanda Draco. Le métisse posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

-"Notre cher Théodore ne jure que par ses bouquins." dit Blaise.

-"Hermione..." dit Harry. La brune alla se placer à côté de son "partenaire".

-"Les groupes sont faits, séparons-nous."

-"A tout à l'heure les garçons" lança Hermione avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois avec Théo.

-"Aller Weasley, boude pas, aller viens" Blaise se plaça derrière Ron et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le pousser. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent à leur tour derrière les arbres.

Draco s'approcha alors du brun et afficha un sourire séducteur.

-"Bon, je crois bien qu'il ne reste que toi et moi... _Harry_ ". Il avait chuchoté son prénom et le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Draco le remarqua et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau.

-"J'te fais de l'effet Potter ?"

-"Quoi ?! Je- Mais non ! Arrête de dire n'importe-quoi."

-"Détend-toi Potter, je plaisantais. Bon, on va la faire cette promenade ?"

-"Oui...Allons-y." Ils se mirent en marche, côte à côte, en discutant.

-"C'est le dernier jour, aujourd'hui."

-"De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Du remède. Aujourd'hui à 17 heures, tu prendra ta dernière dose et tu sera complètement guérie."

-"Pourquoi tu as l'air si déprimé Potter ? Tu aurais préféré que je crève ? Parce-que si c'est ça, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter de m'aider. " S'énerva-t-il.

-"Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour t'aider..." Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et vint se planter devant Harry qui s'était aussi arrêté. Il avait pris une décision. Il fallait qu'il avoue tout à Malfoy.

-"Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

-"Je...parce-que...ça voudra dire que tu n'aura plus besoin de mon sang...et donc de moi." termina-t-il en fixant ses chaussures.

-"J'comprends rien Potter ! Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ?"

-"Je...tu m'trouble Malfoy." lança-t-il en relevant la tête, les joues rouges de gêne. Draco, lui avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et semblait ne pas avoir tout compris.

-"Que..qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Potter ?"

-"J'ai dis que tu me troublais...je...je sais pas pourquoi je ressens cette sorte de curiosité à ton égard qui fait que je veux tout savoir de toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout, je pense tout le temps à toi et la dernière fois, quand tu as fais une crise à l'infirmerie, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre et je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie." Maintenant, le blond aussi avait rougi.

-"Pourquoi..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourquoi tu m'dis tout ça maintenant ?"

-"Je ne sais pas...je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moment. Quelque soit ta réaction, ça me permettra d'arrêter d'y penser et je pourrais me concentrer sur l'entraînement."

-"Mais...est-ce que..."

-"Est-ce que je t'aime ? Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme un ami...ou plus qu'un ami."

-"Et...tu m'trouve..." Il se tut un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. "attirant ?" souffla-t-il.

-"Oui...ton corps...ton visage...tout ton être m'attire. " Draco baissa les yeux et resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes. _"Mais quel con ! J'aurais jamais dû lui dire tout ça"_ pensa Harry en voyant le silence dans lequel s'était muré le blond.

-"Je dois te dégoûter...je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu ressente la même chose pour moi. Je voulais juste te le dire...c'est tout."

-"..."

-"Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu n'aura qu'à dire aux autres que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que j'ai préféré rentrer." Le brun tourna le dos à Draco et s'apprêtait à partir quand le serpentard le saisit par le poignet.

-"Ne pars pas. Tu ne me dégoûte pas." Harry leva ses yeux pleins d'espoir d'une éventuelle réciprocité de ses sentiments, vers le blond. "Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi...je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, et malgré nos disputes, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit amis. Ensuite, puisque tu as été honnête avec moi, je ferais de même. Moi aussi je te trouve...attirant. Mais c'est normal, tu es beau et j'ai toujours préféré les beaux garçons aux femmes... Mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne ressens rien d'autre...pour l'instant. "

-"Donc...j'ai peut-être une chance..." dit le brun en souriant.

-"Dans tes rêves Potter. Je suis trop parfait pour toi." lança t il en se remettant en marche, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Je ne suis pas mal non plus...et je suis le Survivant ! Tout le monde rêve de sortir avec moi." répondit le brun en bombant le torse.

-"Tiens...mon narcissisme est contagieux. "

Harry s'éclata de rire, et ils continuèrent de se promener en riant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière et s'installèrent sous un arbre. Le blond s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le gryffondor en profita pour le détailler, pour l'admirer plus précisément. _"Il est vraiment magnifique...je n'abandonnerai pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi."_

\- "Arrêtes de m'mâter Potter."

-"T'as qu'à pas te poser devant moi en mode œuvre d'art à admirer !"

-"Carrément... Tu m'as vraiment dans la peau Potter."

-"Je n'irai pas jusque là...et arrête de m'appeler Potter !"

-"Très bien...après tout nous sommes amis. N'est ce pas Harry ?" lui demanda t il en ouvrant un œil.

-"Tout à fait Draco !" lui répondit il en souriant et en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Ils s'endormir bientôt, bercé par le doux bruit de l'eau.

À suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le problème de mise en page précédent (merci à xyz !)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 :

\- « Maître, nous l'avons capturé, il est dans les cachots.»

\- «Parfait. Amenez-le moi.»

\- «Oui Maître, tout de suite.»

* * *

\- «Aller quoi, arrêtes de faire la gueule ! Pourquoi tu nous déteste autant ? Draco, on peut comprendre, mais Théo et moi, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?»

\- «...»

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi.

\- «J'lui avais dis, à ce crétin d'Aristocrate de s'enlever la baguette du postérieur et d'arrêter de snober les autres. Mais nooon, bieensur, pourquoi devrait-il écouter Blaise, le clown de service, lui, le grand Draco Malfoy ?»

\- «Hahahahahahahahahaha»

Blaise regarda, étonné, le roux mort de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il sourit à son tour avant de lancer :

\- «Eh, tu m'aime pas mais t'aime mon humour ? C'pas juste.»

Ron reprit sa respiration avant d'enfin faire entendre sa voix.

\- «Finalement on peut peut-être bien s'entendre tout les deux. Dis, t'aurais pas deux-trois petites anecdotes marrante (et humiliantes si possible) sur votre prince des fouines par hasard ?»

\- «Hahahaha «prince des fouines», elle est pas mal celle là ! Et des anecdotes sur notre Drakichou, j'en ai à la pelle mon pote !»

\- «Drakichou ? Mais c'est pas mal non plus !»

\- «Si tu savais, il déteste tellement ce surnom qu'il serait capable tuer quiconque oserait l'appeler comme ça !»

\- «Ah bon, à ce point là ?»

\- «Bah oui mais faut dire que la personne qui lui a donné ce surnom est une vraie tête à claque, c'est Pansy Parkinson, emmerdeuse de Draco professionnelle. Elle est folle de lui.»

\- «Mmm... Intéressant, dis m'en plus mon pote, je suis tout ouïe !» ria-t-il en mettant son bras autour du cou du métis.

\- «Ah j'suis ton pote maintenant ?»

\- «Aller Blaise, dis moi tout !»

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent dans les bois en riant.

* * *

\- «Oui ! Bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! C'est un de mes livre préféré !»

\- «A moi aussi, je l'adore.» Théo et Hermione se sourirent timidement.

\- «On devrais peut-être retrouver les autres non ?»

\- «Oui tu as raison, avec un peu de chance, ils ne se seront pas entre-tués.»

\- «Espérons-le !»

Hermione et Théo rebroussèrent chemin afin de retourner au point de départ où ils étaient tous sensé se retrouver. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils trouvèrent Ron et Blaise mort de rire entrain d'imiter Draco.

\- «Eh bien on dirait que notre ami Weasley s'est décoincé»

\- «Tu vois Ron, je te l'avait dit que les Serpentards pouvaient être sympa !»

\- «C'est vrai, je dois avouer que Blaise est un chic type»

\- «Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre Weasley»

Hermione invita les garçons à venir s'asseoir sur des champignons qu'elle avait transformé en petits poufs afin d'attendre Harry et Draco.

\- «Ce n'est pas normal, ils devraient être là depuis au moins vingt minutes»

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas ils ont peut-être pas vu le temps passer»

\- «Peut-être, mais par les temps qui cours leur retard ne me rassure pas...»

\- «Nous sommes en sécurité ici, Dumbeldore n'aurait jamais pris le risque de perdre Harry»

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les deux retardataires sortir de derrière un buisson.

\- «Désolé pour le retard, on s'est endormi sous un arbre...» s'excusa Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- «Mmm... Intéressant, et qu'est-ce qui vous a autant fatigué si je ne suis pas indiscret ?»

\- «Blaise, la ferme» répondit calmement le blond pour faire taire son meilleur ami.

\- «Tiens ! Drakimmpph» Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir car Blaise lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

\- «T'es malade tu veux me faire tuer ?! Tu le connais pas quand il est énervé ! Une vraie furie !» chuchota Blaise au roux.

\- «Tiens, Monsieur a fini de bouder ?»

\- « Oui, j'ai finis par comprendre que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas comme toi»

\- « Bon les garçons, on se calme, il faut rentrer, en route.»

Ils étaient tous entrain de marcher en direction du terrier quand soudain, Harry tomba à genoux. Ils se tenait la tête et gémissait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était proie à une vision. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

\- «Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?»

\- «Il pleure !» s'étonna Blaise.

\- «Harry ! Pourquoi tu pleure qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?!»

\- «C'est... C'est Hagrid ! Il va le torturer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !»

\- «Oh mon dieu ! Je cours prévenir l'ordre, Ron tu viens avec moi, les garçons, vous aidez Harry a marcher, ses visions l'affaiblissent beaucoup.»

\- «Appuie toi sur moi, t'inquiète pas on va le sortir de là». Le blond passa son bras sur la taille de Harry. « Tu peux marcher comme ça ?»

\- «Oui...»

\- «Théo, tiens-le de l'autre côté»

\- «D'accord»

Les garçons rejoignirent bientôt le terrier. C'est une Molly tout affolée qui les accueillit.

\- «Oh mon dieu les garçons vous allez bien ? »

\- «Oui tout va bien»

\- «Harry vient avec moi, Dumbeldore t'attend. Draco aide moi s'il te plaît.»

\- «Oui madame Weasley.»

\- «Harry mon garçon assieds-toi»

\- «Professeur nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il faut agir vite ! Hagrid est en danger !»

\- «Je sais mais d'abord ils nous faut des éléments. Dis-moi où était Hagrid et avec qui.»

\- «Il... Il était attaché a une chaise dans un cachot et Queudever le torturait.»

\- «Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire, je ne peux même plus y aller, ma couverture est tombée» dit sombrement Severus.

\- «On ne peut pas le laisser tomber il faut faire quelque chose !»

\- «Harry, ne t'occupe pas de ça, laisse nous faire. Va te reposer.»

\- « Non je refuse ! Je veux y aller aussi !»

\- «Stupéfix ! Draco s'il te plaît emmène le dans une chambre à l'étage. Sans lui il nous est impossible de battre le Seigneur des ténèbres, et le connaissant, il risquerait sa vie pour sauver Hagrid.»

Draco mit un moment à réagir, encore choqué d'avoir assisté à cette scène. Dumbeldore venait de stupefixer le Survivant !

\- «Euh... Oui Professeur !»

\- «Albus ! Sachez que je ne cautionne pas du tout vos méthodes !»

\- «Allons Molly, vous savez comme moi qu'il se serait une fois de plus mis en danger. Vous le réveillerez lorsque nous serons partis. Rémus, Sirius et Maugrey, tenez-vous prêt, nous partons dans un instant.

\- «Sans plan ?! C'est de la folie !»

\- «Nous avons entièrement confiance en Albus Molly, ne t'inquiète pas.»

\- «Revenez sains et saufs»

Sur ces mots, les quatre sorciers transplanèrent.

A suivre...


End file.
